Missing
by Aelred12
Summary: Série d'OS. Ce qu'on pourrait appeler des moments "oubliés"
1. Chapter 1

_Bon je me suis finalement décidée à publier cette fic qui a quelque mois maintenant. _

_Les chapitres sont indépendants les uns des autres et sont en quelque sorte des "moments oubliés" se situant juste en fin d'épisode ou pendant la période séparant deux épisodes. _

_Au passage, désolée pour les fautes qu'il reste certainement._

**- 1 -**

_**(Après le 1.18 - La Strige/Something Wicked)**_

_Il avait tort ! _

Tort de se responsable, tort de s'en vouloir ... comme toujours.

Il aurait tant voulut lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompait, qu'il n'avait pas à endosser quoique ce soit dans cette histoire. Mais il n'était pas naïf à ce point et savait pertinemment que quelque soient ses arguments, peut importe ce qu'il puisse lui dire... et bien ça serait peine perdue de toutes façons.

Encore aurait-il fallut qu'il le laisse au moins essayer et rien que ça c'était déjà mal barré. Sam en avait fait plus d'une fois l'expérience, arracher à son frère le début d'un commencent de ce qui aurait pu ressembler à une petite ouverture sur lui, sur ses sentiments relevait quasiment du miracle.

A cela s'ajoutait cette fichue manie qu'avait toujours eu Dean de se croire systématiquement responsable de tout et de tout le monde. Et cela était encore bien pire lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille, et tout particulièrement, Sam en avait conscience, de lui. Son frère avait toujours fait bien plus que veiller sur lui, il le couvait carrément.

Il fallait bien reconnaître que dans cette histoire de Strige, les éléments amenant Dean à se renfermer s'accumulaient : son petit frère en danger, la réaction de leur père, ces enfants malades... et bien évidemment cette fichue tête de mule s'était persuadée qu'il était le coupable ou tout du moins responsable de tout cela, et surtout il refusait d'en parler, il refusait de lui en parler.

Non, ce n'était pas juste.

Sam, depuis quelque temps en était arrivé à se demander quelle estime son frère pouvait bien avoir de lui-même. Et la conclusion s'imposait : celle-ci ne devait pas être bien haute.

D'accord Dean était ce qu'on appelle une " grande gueule ". Il était même certain qu'apprendre à se taire, au moins dans certaines circonstances, lui aurait évité bien des ennuis. Son frère avait en effet cette faculté, quoique dans son cas on pouvait même dire ce "don", de faire sortir n'importe qui, humain ou entité surnaturelle, de ses gonds et ceci en un temps record.

En un mot : un provocateur, doté qui plus est d'un culot incroyable, d'un aplomb insolant même lorsqu'il vous servait le plus énorme des mensonges, même s'il se trouvait en position de faiblesse. Comme si rien ne pouvait le déstabiliser.

Comme si cela n'était pas suffisant s'ajoutait à cela cette fâcheuse habitude de plaisanter à tous propos dans les bons moments comme dans ceux qui ne s'y prêtaient pas franchement voir carrément pas.

Enfin il ne faisait pas le moindre doute qu'une bonne dose de diplomatie lui aurait fait le plus grand bien. Si une personne ou une situation lui déplaisait, il avait beaucoup de mal s'en cacher, et le plus souvent il faut bien le dire ne se donnait même pas la peine de le faire.

Et encore tant qu'il se contentait de bouillonner sur place ou de grimacer cela pouvait passer. Au pire on prenait ça pour de l'impolitesse mais s'il se décidait à exprimer son opinion de vive voix cela devait immédiatement beaucoup plus embarrassant, car c'était une certitude : Dean n'excellait pas vraiment en matière de délicatesse ni de subtilité.

C'est vrai que tout cela mis bout à bout faisait, qu'il passait assez facilement au premier abord pour une personne pleine d'assurance qui débordait de confiance en elle, quelqu'un d'un peu immature qui ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux ou encore pour un enquiquineur de premier plan au sens de l'humour vraiment particulier.

Et pourtant... c'était si loin de la vérité (A part peut être pas pour l'humour et le coté casse pieds).

Dans les faits c'était avant tout quelqu'un qui ne parlait pas ou très peu de lui. De ce qu'il avait fait, oui… et encore... ce qui avait pu le toucher étant soigneusement passé sous silence ; éventuellement de ce qu'il pensait, mais il ne s'aventurait pas sur le terrain glissant de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Jamais. Ou si peu…

Jusqu'à très récemment il ne lui avait même jamais réellement parlé de la nuit de l'incendie, des souvenirs qu'il avait pu en garder. Il ne lui avait même jamais dit que c'était lui qui l'avait porté hors de la maison en flammes. Sam n'en n'avait pas eu la moindre idée, aucune allusion n'avait jamais été faite sur le sujet. C'était pourtant loin d'être un simple détail.

En réalité Dean s'était en fabriqué un personnage de roc, de dur à cuir que rien n'effrayait (mis à part les voyages en avion), de Dom Juan incorrigible ...

Alors que, pour peut qu'on s'en approche suffisamment et qu'il veuille bien abaisser ne serait ce qu'un tout petit peu sa garde on pouvait rapidement s'apercevoir que tout cela n'était en fin de compte qu'une façade derrière laquelle il s'abritait, sous laquelle il cachait ses sentiments.

Et si jamais vous tentiez de franchir cette barrière, ou que celle ci menaçait de s'écrouler, il utilisait alors sa dernière arme, détournant dans la seconde la conversation pas une pirouette, une blague douteuse ou par une réflexion ironique.

C'était encore ce qu'il c'était passé quand la nuit dernière lorsque Sam avait tenté de s'excuser de ses réflexions qu'il avait eu au sujet de l'obéissance aveugle de son frère vis à vis de leur père, obéissance dont il comprenait mieux à présent le pourquoi ... Dean avait alors fait mine de s'en moquer gentiment comme si cela était sans importance et qu'il n'y avait pas matière à s'attendrir davantage. Mais c'était avant tout une façon d'éviter qu'on ne passe plus de temps sur un sujet qui immanquablement allait devenir sérieux et par conséquent le mettre mal à l'aise.

Sam laissa échapper un soupir, s'attirant immédiatement un regard inquiet de la part de son frère à qui il s'empressa de signifier d'un simple geste que tout était OK. A priori rassuré l'aîné reporta son attention sur la route non sans lancer un dernier coup d'œil furtif sur son cadet.

Sam hésitait parfois entre sourire et se fâcher face aux élans protecteurs de son grand frère. Pourtant, même si cette attitude l'irritait parfois, il savait aussi pertinemment que Dean ne le faisait en pensant à mal mais qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher. Cela tenait du réflexe chez lui. Veiller sur lui. Après tout, il avait fait ça toute sa vie, sans aucune exagération : il n'avait pas 4 ans quand tout cela avait commencé, un enfant...

Un enfant ... Il l'était encore quand leur chemin avait croisé celui de cette maudite strige pour la première fois. Seulement un enfant à qui on en demandait beaucoup trop et depuis bien trop longtemps.

Sam sentit naître en lui une colère sourde à l'encontre de leur père, une colère bien plus forte que celle qui l'animait lors de leurs disputes, peut être même encore plus forte que lorsqu'il avait claqué la porte et qu'il avait décide de partir pour l'université.

Bon sang, comment pouvait-on coller une telle responsabilité sur le dos d'un môme. Et surtout comment pouvait-on lui reprocher ce qui était arrivé ce soir là ? Ce n'était qu'un gosse ! Un gosse qui avait voulut jouer quelques minutes. Quoi de plus normal ? Mais voilà le " normal ", leur famille ne semblait pas y avoir droit.

Ce soir là, John Winchester avait-il seulement réalisé que ce n'était qu'un enfant, un enfant terrorisé, qu'il avait en face de lui et non pas un soldat. Sam en doutait. Après tout, leur père était tellement habitué à ce que Dean se charge de tout, naturellement, de lui, de son frère.

Il l'avait toujours fait.

Sam réalisait aujourd'hui que John avait bien trop tôt et bien trop chargé son aîné de responsabilités qui n'était pas les siennes qui n'avaient en aucun cas à être les siennes, le forçant ainsi à devenir adulte à un âge où les enfants devraient être maintenus dans une certaine innocence, devraient être protégé.

Bon sang, mais pourquoi Dean ne lui avait jamais raconté cette histoire ?

C'est vrai ... il aurait compris s'il avait seulement pu savoir.

Compris l'attitude de son frère face à leur père, cette obéissance constante sans faille. A présent les propos qu'il avait pu tenir sur le sujet lui paraissaient presque déplacés ... presque blessants. Et ça il ne l'avait pas voulu ... mais comment savoir ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son frère se taise encore une fois ? Encaisse sans rien dire ? Même face aux remarques récurrentes sur le sujet. Il avait eu tant d'occasions. Sam ne comptait plus les fois où il lui avait reproché d'écouter aveuglément leur père sans jamais protester ni même discuter. Il ne comprenait pas. Dean, n'était pourtant pas du genre à laisser d'autres décider pour lui ou lui imposer quoique ce soit. Sauf quand il s'agissait de leur père.

Et cette attitude mettait Sam hors de lui, c'était même devenu la source principale de leurs disputes. LE sujet sur lequel ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord. Sam ne parvenait pas à accepter ni même à comprendre l'attitude de son frère.

A présent si, il comprenait en peu mieux et sa colère augmenta. Volontairement ou non, Sam ne pouvait le dire, leur père avait en quelque sorte conditionné son fils aîné, avait eu une attitude telle que Dean s'était finalement convaincu que si jamais il ne suivait pas à la lettre les instructions qui lui était donner alors un nouveau malheur arriverait. Pire que tout un malheur à son père ou à son frère. A sa famille.

Et il était si facile de comprendre que justement rien ne comptait davantage pour son frère que sa famille. Tout le reste, même la chasse, même la vengeance n'étaient en fin de compte que secondaires.

Il lui avait dit, s'il était venu le chercher à Stanford c'était bien évidemment pour retrouver leur père et le responsable de la mort de leur mère, mais aussi parce qu'il il espérait que tout les trois ils pourraient à nouveau être une famille. Bien évidement que pour Sam aussi s'était important, très important même, mais pour Dean s'était carrément vital, sa vie toute entière s'articulait autour de son père et de son frère. Mais aussi de cette craindre perpétuelle de ne pas être assez important aux yeux de ceux qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Il était donc devenu ce qu'on voulait de lui, un bon petit soldat obéissant pour son père et un soutient pour son petit frère qui avait cruellement besoin d'une personne sur laquelle s'appuyer, leur père étant trop absent pour pouvoir remplir ce rôle.

Mais lui sur qui avait-il pu s'appuyer ?

Sam retint un nouveau soupir, il savait que son enfance était loin, très loin, d'être parfaite mais on moins il avait eu Dean. Il avait été bien plus que son frère, remplissant également les rôles de père et de mère. D'ailleurs ce triple " rôle " définissait parfaitement Dean : son plaisir d'aîné à taquiner son frère, un certain coté autoritaire quasi-paternel qui resurgissait parfois lors des chasses notamment et le coté mère poule surprotectrice.

Sam jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur l'amulette qui ne quittait jamais son frère depuis qu'il lui avait offert. Avec son bébé enfin sa voiture, quoi, cette amulette était le seul objet auquel son frère paraissait accorder une réelle importance, ces deux seuls biens. L'avait-il quitté pendant la période Stanford ? Sam ne lui avait jamais posé la question mais bizarrement il savait que non. Il ne le supposait pas, il le savait, instinctivement, sans pouvoir l'expliquer.

Ce soir où Dean était venu le rechercher, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir un regard pour l'amulette, à sa place comme toujours.

Car même s'il avait acquit le pendentif pour son père à l'origine elle revenait à Dean plus qu'à tout autre. Parce que ce soir là c'était Noël et que leur père n'était pas là, comme toujours, Dean si, comme toujours... Et qu'il avait essayé d'offrir à son frère un semblant de vie normale, un Noël comme les autres avec sapin (bricolé avec les moyens du bord), cadeaux (volés et de filles en plus, mais ça c'était involontaire) et même un père présent en voulant lui faire croire que tout cela venait de John.

Alors oui, le pendentif était pour son père et il l'avait donc offert à celui qui remplissait ce rôle. Il n'avait encore jamais réalisé la symbolique de ce geste. Il en avait seulement conscience aujourd'hui. Conscience aussi de ce qu'avait sacrifié son frère pour leur famille et en retour il en n'avait eu qu'un père qui le traitait comme un soldat et disparaissait du jour au lendemain sans la moindre explication et un frère qui n'avait pas hésité à le laisser derrière lui pour aller vivre sa vie.

Non pas que Sam pensait qu'il avait eu tort de vouloir cette vie, une vie sans monstres sans chasse, une vie normale ; mais il aurait dû en parler à Dean, peut être pas le convaincre de se ranger à son opinion mais lui expliquer le pourquoi de sa décision. Ne serait-ce pour qu'au moins il ne vive pas ce départ comme un abandon, pour qu'il ne culpabilise pas et ne se fasse le reproche de ne pas être parvenu à garder sa famille unie.

Une nouvelle bouffée de colère envahi Sam mais cette fois elle était dirigée contre lui même. Il n'avait pas fait, dit ce qu'il fallait. Car même si ce n'était pas chose aisée avec la carapace dont Dean s'enveloppait et son refus total de communiquer sur ses sentiments, il aurait dû lui faire comprendre depuis longtemps ce qu'il pensait de lui.

Mais voilà les démonstrations de ce genre n'était pas monnaie courante dans le monde des Winchester et pourtant cela aurait évité bien des situations que Sam aurait préférer oublier.

Il avait encore en mémoire ce qui c'était passer et dit dans cet asile. Même si c'était sous influence, il avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir blessé cruellement son frère ce jour là, et cela n'avait rien à voir, avec cette décharge de gros sel en pleine poitrine. Car sans parler du fait qu'il lui ait tiré dessus, avec une arme non chargée mais cela n'enlevait sans doute rien au geste, c'était surtout les mots prononcés qui avaient été bien plus douloureux qu'une blessure physique.

Sam avait bien essayé d'en parler, mais encore une fois Dean évitait soigneusement toutes discutions sur le sujet. Le cadet se demandait encore si son frère croyait sincèrement qu'il puisse avoir eu envie de tirer sur lui ou même qu'il puisse penser de telles choses sur son compte.

Mais le pire était encore que Dean semblait presque accepter cela, les faits comme les mots. Comme s'il était justifié que l'on puisse avoir de pareilles pensées à son égard. Comme s'il était normal que les autres ne lui accordent finalement pas plus d'estime que lui-même ne s'en accordait.

De la même façon si Dean avait pu savoir l'importance qu'il avait à ses yeux, il aurait comprit immédiatement que ce n'était pas vraiment lui mais la colère qui parlait sur cette route quand il avait voulu rejoindre leur père et qu'il avait lancé à Dean des choses qu'il aurait tant aimé ne pas avoir dit. Mais il était en colère, en colère contre son père avant tout chose qui continuait à les tenir éloignés pour on ne sait quelle raison. Mais voilà, il n'était pas là, Dean, si, alors il avait délesté cette colère contre lui. Mais quoi qu'il ait dit, il n'en pensait pas, n'en avait jamais pensé un mot...

C'était d'une telle évidence ... pour lui, oui ... mais pour Dean ?

Nouveau soupir du cadet et cette fois Dean brisa le silence qui s'était doucement installé.

- Hé, Sam ? Ça va ?

-Mais oui ... répondit le cadet sans la moindre conviction

Son frère n'en fut d'ailleurs pas dupe une seconde.

- " Mais oui " Répéta Dean moqueur, je vois ça … Non ? Tu espères vraiment que je vais te croire là ? Sam, tu soupire depuis une heure.

- Mais non... Soupira le cadet

-Ah ... tu vois...tu recommence, s'exclama son frère avec un accent de victoire dans la voix. Alors quoi … ? Un petit creux ? ... Un besoin urgent ?... Ou alors on a déjà besoin d'étendre ses petites jambes ? ... Alors j'ai bon ?

Bien que le ton se soit voulut moqueur l'inquiétude perçait dans la voix de l'aîné. Quelque chose clochait, il le sentait. Et il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont Sam plissait le front en être pleinement convaincu. Dean n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout.

Bon d'accord il reconnaissait que sa façon d'engager la conversation n'était peut être pas la meilleure qui soit mais après tout l'humour, bien qu'il était évident que tout le monde ne comprenait pas toujours le sien, avait toujours été son moyen favori pour dérider une situation mal engagée ou un peu trop tendue.

-Dean..., s'impatienta Sam.

Bon sang, c'était à croire que son frère en jouant les gosses se rattrapait aujourd'hui de ne pas avoir en être un en temps voulu.

-Ouiiii ... répondit celui-ci dans un sourire qui se voulait angélique mais surtout dans l'espoir de dérider un peu son frère qui décidément arborait une mine un peu trop sérieuse et beaucoup trop triste à son goût.

Malheureusement Sam n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à abandonner son air des mauvais jours. Bon, il aurait au moins tenté le coup. Dean comprenait sans mal que son frère même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, soit inquiet pour leur père. Après tout lui même l'était suffisamment mais s'il insistait pour agir en solo pour le moment, s'il tenait à rester caché, c'est qu'il devait avoir de bonnes raisons.

Enfin pour être honnête c'était surtout ce dont il aurait voulu se convaincre, lui. Se convaincre que leur père avait eu de bonnes raisons pour l'avoir abandonné du jour au lendemain en disparaissant sans un mot, pour les avoir de nouveau laisser quand ils l'avaient enfin retrouvé.

Il avait besoin d'y croire. Sans cela …

Enfin peu importe, ce qu'il croyait ou ce qu'il avait besoin de croire, il devait avant tout en convaincre son frère. Le rassurer.

- Écoute, commença Dean redevenu sérieux, Papa sait parfaitem...

- C'est pas ça ... le coupa Sam

-Bon ... quoi alors ? S'étonna l'aîné

-...

- Sam... insista Dean.

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques secondes. Après tout si c'était Dean qui y tenait ...

-OK, comme tu veux. Mais quand on se hurlera dessus dans 5 minutes, fais moi penser à de te rappeler que c'est toi qui a voulu qu'on discute.

-Hé ! Je suis quand même fichu d'avoir une discussion sans hurler, s'offusqua Dean. Là, je suis très calme. Allez vas-y, tu va voir... et admire la zen attitude...

-Parfait ... Pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais parler de cette histoire de strige ?

Dean lui lança un regard rapide et Sam vit comme un éclair de tristesse passé dans les yeux de son frère avant que son visage ne se ferme totalement.

- Parce qu'il n'y avait rien en dire. Répondit-il simplement d'une voix qui se voulait détachée.

- Rien ? fit mine de s'étonner Sam. Vraiment ?

- Non... Rien.

Il était si facile de voir que ce ton ferme, que ce calme affiché étaient l'un comme l'autre forcés. Autrefois Sam s'était peut être laissé abusé par cet apparent détachement que pouvait prendre Dean, mais plus maintenant.

Est-ce une question d'âge ? Ou est ce lié à ces derniers mois passés ensemble sur les routes ?

Il avait en effet beaucoup apprit sur son frère depuis qu'ils parcouraient le pays. Des choses qu'il avait complément ignorées, comme le mutisme de Dean dans les mois qui avaient suivit la mort de leur mère. Des choses qu'il aurait eu du mal à croire possible, Dean faisant suffisamment confiance à quelqu'un, Cassie, pour lui dire ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'ils vivaient. Mais aussi des choses qu'il n'avait peut être pas voulut voir jusque là : comme ce qu'avait pu ressentir son grand frère lors de ses disputes avec leur père ou quand il été parti ( fuit ?) à Stanford.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, quelque soit la raison, cette attitude détachée, ce calme : il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.

-Et bien désolé mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Bon Sang, Dean, tu ne crois pas que tu aurais quand même pu me dire qu...

-Que quoi ? S'énerva soudain l'aîné. Qu'à cause de moi tu as faillit mourir ? C'est ça ? Ou encore que par ma faute cette chose a pu s'enfuir ? Qu'elle a pu s'en prendre à d'autres enfants ? C'est ça que tu voulais entendre ?

Sam resta interdit quelques secondes face à la soudaine colère de son frère. Abasourdit par ce qu'il avait entendu. Dean se méprit sur son silence, le prenant pour un acquiescement.

-Tu vois, ajouta-il tristement, il n'y a rien à en dire.

-Oh que si, reprit Sam plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait voulu. Mais tu vois, c'est justement ça le problème avec toi. Dès qu'on touche à ce que tu peux ressentir, à tes sentiments et bien tu estime qu'il n'y a rien en dire.

-Mes sentiments ? Quoi ? Tu jeux jouer au psy maintenant. Répliqua ironique son frère.

-Non, je veux juste que tu me parles !

Sam avait presque crié et Dean lui répondit de la même façon.

-Mais je parle !

- Jamais de toi. Jamais de ce que tu ressens. Renchérit le cadet.

- Aucune importance.

Le ton était amer.

-Cela en a pour moi. Ajouta Sam plus calmement.

Dean ne répondit pas se contenta de fixer la route, mal à l'aise.

-Tu sais, reprit lentement le cadet, je pensais ce que j'ai dis cette nuit. Je suis réellement désolé pour toutes mes réflexions sur ton obéissance à Papa. Mais ...tu aurais dû me parler de cette histoire, me dire que c'était pour ça que tu tenais tant à suivre à la lettre tout ce que dit Papa. J'aurais pu comprendre.

-Il n'y a rien comprendre. Répondit Dean avec lassitude. C'est très simple : j'ai merdé, Sam. J'ai merdé et ...et tu a faillit y rester.

Sam commençait à perdre patience. Comment faire comprendre à cette fichue tête de mule que tout ça n'était pas de sa faute ?

-Arrête avec ça ! Tu n'étais qu'un gosse, bon sang, Dean, un gosse !

-Non.

Sam lança un regard étonné à son frère : Dean avait parlé doucement, presque un murmure, pourtant le ton était de ceux qui n'appelaient à aucune contestation, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence.

-Non, répéta l'aîné des Winchester un peu plus fort cette fois. J'étais peut-être jeune, OK, mais pas un gosse... Merde, tu ne vois donc pas, Sam ? Je savais que ces choses-là existent et ce dont elles sont capables. Je savais que je ne devais jamais te laisser seul. Jamais. Mais je suis quand même sorti de cette chambre. Et je savais me servir d'une arme mais je suis resté là ...paralysé comme un con.

Les mains de Dean se crispèrent sur le volant. L'âge ne pouvait pas être une excuse, pas dans son cas, il n'en n'avait aucune et ne voulait surtout pas qu'on lui en trouve. Il comprenait parfaitement que leur père ait été déçu, qu'il ait changé de comportement après ça. C'est pour ça qu'il leur avait confié cette affaire : c'était à lui de la régler, il devait finir le travail qui n'avait pu l'être par sa faute.

- Mais tu t'entends Dean ? Tu trouves ça normal, toi, qu'un gamin sache que " les monstres " existent ? Sache se servir d'un flingue ?

Sam s'était retenu d'élever la voix. Ce n'était sans doute pas la solution mais là il se heurtait à un mur et c'était à désespéré.

- Je me fous de savoir si s'était normal ou non. S'emporta l'aîné. Je le savais !... Je le savais, on comptait sur moi, vous comptiez sur moi et j'ai foiré... sur toute la ligne, je n'ai pas été à hauteur et... et si Papa n'était pas arrivé ...

Dean, n'osait même pas y songer. Son frère et son père : il n'avait jamais rien d'autre, que cela soit à cette l'époque ou aujourd'hui. Rien ne devait leur arriver, c'était son rôle d'y veiller, sa responsabilité. Tout ce qui donnait un but, un sens à sa vie. Avec, bien sûr, le fait de pouvoir sauver les gens, de tout faire pour éviter que d'autres familles ait à vivre ce que eux avait vécu.

Il passa une main sur le visage et laissa échapper un soupir avant de reprendre fermement.

- J'aurais du te protéger, Sammy, ...c'était... c'est mon job.

- Enfin, Dean, Papa n'avait pas à te coller cette responsabilité sur les épaules.

Dean lança un rapide coup d'œil à son frère et eu un sourire triste.

- Tu pense que je le faisais uniquement parce qu'il me le demandait ?

Dean ressentit un pincement au cœur : alors comme ça son frère croyait que son attitude envers lui, le fait de vouloir le protéger, c'était seulement pour obéir et rien de plus. Pas parce qu'il le voulait, lui, pas parce qu'il trouvait ça naturel mais parce qu'il en avait reçu l'ordre et qu'en bon petit soldat bien discipliné, il avait obéit.

Pourtant, il aurait cru que Sam avait conscience de l'importance qu'il avait toujours eut pour lui. D'accord, ça ne passait pas forcément par des mots, il n'était pas franchement à l'aise avec ses choses là. Mais protéger son frère, veiller sur lui, s'était sa façon à lui d'exprimer cet attachement. A priori, Sam ne l'avait donc pas comprit ... pour lui il n'était donc rien d'autre qu'un pantin sans sentiment, sans libre-arbitre, 'un gentil chien bien dressé, rien de plus.

-Dean ..., Commença le cadet mais il ne savait pas quoi ajouter l'air soudain malheureux qu'avait prit son frère le déroutait.

- Laisse tomber, va. Reprit Dean amèrement. Après tout, c'est vrai que je ne suis qu'un pauvre type pathétique qui ne peut rien faire sans l'aval de son père, incapable de penser par lui même. Le bon petit soldat à son papa. C'est bien ça, non ?

Sam ne pu retenir une grimace. Dean l'aurait frappé la sensation n'aurait pas été pire. Voilà que cette fichue histoire d'asile refaisait surface. Il devait s'y attendre, c'était habituel chez son aîné, de ne rien dire sur le coup, d'encaisser l'air de rien, enfin plus ou moins mais il n'oubliait jamais. Non... monsieur se torturait l'esprit, en ressassant encore et encore, et enfin un beau jour, tôt ou tard, ce que vous auriez tant souhaité ne pas avoir dit vous revenait brusquement en plein visage.

- T'es vraiment con. Lança le cadet fatigué

- En plus du reste ? Répondit Dean dans un sourire sans joie. Merci du compliment.

- Mais enfin s'emporta brusquement Sam, pourquoi faut-il que tu ne retiennes que le pire de ce qu'on peut te dire ? Pourquoi tu n'accorde de crédit qu'à ce que j'ai pu te dire sous le coup de la colère ou en étant manipulé par un esprit ? Alors je vais te le répéter Dean : je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit dans cet asile ! Pas un ! Tu comprends ça : pas un. Bon sang, c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de t'expliquer mais encore une fois tu as refusé qu'on en parle, tu fais comme si ça ne t'atteignait pas, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance. Alors oui, je confirme : tu es un parfait abruti mais d'avoir pu croire que je puisse avoir cette opinion de toi !

-Mais ...

-J'ai pas fini !

Sam avait presque hurlé : il n'était pas disposé à écouter ses protestations. Pas en voyant les idées que cet imbécile s'était enfoncé dans le crâne.

Le cadet se força reprendre plus calmement :

-OK, j'admets que je voudrais de voir t'opposer à Papa ... que ça me fous en colère de te voir toujours tout accepter de lui, ... tout ça est on ne peut plus vrai. Mais que j'ai pu croire que cela te rendais pathétique ou quoique soit d'autre de ce qu'Elicott ait pu me faire dire, ça, non ... Non !... Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus, ni même ce qui pourrait te convaincre une bonne fois pour toute que je ne le pensais pas... Alors, juste ... crois moi...s'il te plaît, Dean, ... s'il te plaît...

Dean se pinça les lèvres. Ce n'était pas loyal ça ! Bon sang comment aurait-il pu résister au ton qu'avait employé son frère, c'était juste inhumain.

-OK, ça va ... Je te crois. Marmonna-t-il, le regard toujours braqué obstinément sur la route.

Sam sembla se détendre légèrement.

Bon on avançait, doucement c'est vrai, mais on avançait. Il n'en dit rien mais d'une certaine façon cette foi qu'avait Dean en leur père, il l'enviait. Cette façon de croire encore et encore en lui... parfois il aurait aimé en être capable.

Pourtant, malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer, il tenait à lui. Énormément. Seulement cela avait toujours été si compliqué entre eux deux, il aurait tant voulu qu'il en soit autrement. Il croyait en son père bien évidemment mais pas comme Dean pouvait le faire, pas comme lui même croyait en son frère.

-Tu sais, reprit-il, pour toute à l'heure, je n'ai jamais cru que si tu veillais sur moi c'était seulement pour suivre les ordres de Papa.

-Vraiment ? Questionna l'aîné qui cette fois se tourna vers lui.

Ce que Sam entendit dans ce simple mot, lui serra le cœur : de l'incrédulité mais celle-ci était totalement dénuée d'ironie, non, ce qui perçait ressemblait beaucoup trop à une note d'espoir. A l'envie d'y croire. Sam se demanda un instant s'il devait se sentir vexé. Non pour être tout à fait franc : il était vexé. Devait-il pour autant le montrer ?

Ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire, d'autant que cela avait été totalement involontaire. Au fond, en y réfléchissant c'était bien plus triste, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, que blessant.

- Merde, Dean soupira Sam ...Tu me crois aveugle ... ou complètement idiot ? Je t'ai toujours vu le faire. Encore aujourd'hui. Je n'arrive pas à te convaincre que tu ne pourras pas toujours être là, que tu n'as pas à le faire et que je suis capable de m'occuper de moi tout seul. Tu ne me lâche pas !

Dean laissa échapper un sourire d'excuses. Il avait conscience d'être parfois un peu... "mère poule", mais lui demander de ne plus veiller sur son petit frère, de ne plus s'inquiéter pour lui c'était comme lui demander de cesser de respirer. Il ne pouvait pas. Il en avait besoin.

-Désolé ....

-Arrête, tes conneries, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu t'excuse pour ça ... mais..., Sam hésita un instant, ...enfin, t'es mon frère et je voudrais que tu me laisse aussi t'aider parfois.

- M'aider ? Mais je vais bien, Sam... C'est vrai... Je ne veux surtout pas que tu t'en fasses pour moi, d'accord ?

Malgré l'assurance que tentait d'afficher Dean, Sam ne s'y laissa pas tromper, il l'avait vu faire trop de fois pour ne pas reconnaître immédiatement les moments où son frère bluffait.

-Non. Répliquât-il en pinçant les lèvres.

Dean soupira, il oubliait parfois combien son petit frère pouvait être entêté.

- Tu vois, expliqua le cadet, quand je te dis que j'aurai voulu que tu me raconte cette histoire, ce n'est pas seulement parce que si j'avais su j'aurais évité certaines réflexions sur ton obéissance à Papa mais surtout parce que j'aurais pu te dire que tu avais tort.

- Pour... quoi ? S'étonna Dean, le regard passant à plusieurs reprises de la route à Sam.

- Quoique tu en penses, tu n'avais pas à te racheter de quoique ce soit, Dean.... Ce n'était pas ta faute. Ce qui c'est passé à l'époque ou aujourd'hui, tu n'en es pas responsable.

- Je crains que tout le monde ne partage ton opinion.

Dean avait répondu dans un murmure. Il ne pouvait oublier comment son père l'avait regardé cette nuit là ni son changement d'attitude après cela. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait ignorer la façon que John avait eu d'éviter soigneusement le sujet pendant toutes ces années. Pour être franc, lui-même n'avait jamais cherché à l'évoquer, comme si le fait de ne pas en parler rendait tout cela un peu moins réel mais cela ne le rendait certainement pas moins douloureux, bien au contraire.

Comment pourrait-il se défaire de cette crainte dans laquelle il avait vécu depuis ? La crainte que quelque chose arrive à son frère ou à son père à cause de lui, parce qu'il n'aurait pas fait ce qu'il fallait, ce qu'il devait.

- Navré de te l'apprendre, répondit avec ironie Sam qui avait parfaitement compris de qui il était question, mais Papa n'a pas toujours raison. Tu tiens réellement à ce que je te donne des exemples?

Bien que la question soit de pure forme, Dean secoua la tête en signe de négation. Non...il n'avait pas besoin d'exemples.

En dépit des apparences et de ce qu'on pouvait croire, le fait qu'il s'acharne à suivre les ordres de son père n'avait jamais signifié pour autant qu'il les approuvait. C'est vrai, il avait fait de son père son modèle à suivre, sa référence, tant il admirait l'homme, le chasseur. En revanche, il était bien loin de l'approuver dans tous les domaines. Leurs opinions, leurs façons de voir les choses n'étaient pas franchement toujours identiques.

Mais la plus part du temps il préférait ne rien dire, c'était inutile de toutes façons. Alors à quoi bon? Autant faire semblant. Enfin sauf pour un seul sujet. LE sujet ou il ne pourrait jamais approuver son père, n'y faire semblant : Sam.

Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en total désaccord avec l'attitude qu'avait eue leur père envers son fils cadet. OK, Sam n'était pas étranger à la relation tendue qui s'était installée entre eux deux et il aurait voulut que Sam y mette un peu du sien mais leur père aurait du essayer de le comprendre davantage et surtout il n'aurait jamais du lui interdire tout retour quand il avait voulut partir pour la Fac.

Il ne pouvait pardonner à leur père le fait que Sam se soit retrouvé seul pendant ces années, l'obligeant à couper les ponts avec eux, avec lui ... bousillant ainsi la chose la plus précieuse qu'ils le restaient à tous les trois : leur unité. En dépit de leur vie, ils étaient resté jusque là une famille, comptaient les uns sur les autres, se protégeaient. Personne n'avait pas le droit de touché à ça.

En fait il y avait pas mal de sujets sur lesquels il pensait que son père avait tord, même si au fond ses sujets se rejoignaient tous plus ou moins. Ainsi il était très loin d'être convaincu que le fait de s'être séparés était la meilleure des options. Ils seraient bien plus forts ensemble, tout les trois.

Sam se demanda un instant ce que signifiait le geste de négation de son frère : une réponse à sa question, qui n'en était pas vraiment une d'ailleurs, ou alors un signe de lassitude.

-Dean ? ...

Ce dernier hésitait encore. Il était touché par ce que Sam essayait de lui dire mais en même temps il ne n'arrivait pas en s'en convaincre. Pas de la sincérité de Sam, juste que cela pouvait être vrai. Il restait persuadé que ça avait toujours été à lui de régler cette affaire, à personne d'autre. Il avait besoin de le faire. Ça n'apaiserait peut être pas sa culpabilité mais au moins il n'aurait plus à craindre que la strige s'en prenne à d'autres familles.

Le reste... et bien il ferait avec.

-Hé... Dean tu m'écoutes ? Insista Sam étonné du soudain silence du frère.

Et puis au fond, quelle importance que lui ne parvienne jamais à se convaincre du fait de ne pas être en faute dans cette histoire. Sam, lui, semblait y croire. Non, mieux que ça, son petit frère il y croyait vraiment. Sam ne lui en voulait pas. A ses yeux, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

- Tu veux conduire ?

La question prit Sam totalement au dépourvu et il resta quelques instants stupéfait. Depuis quand Dean proposait ou même laissait quelqu'un d'autre conduire sa précieuse voiture, si spontanément ? Sans y être contraint et forcé. Accéder au volant de l'impala n'était pas une mission facile, à bien y regarder certaines chasses l'étaient sans doute davantage.

Il arrivait quand même que son frère lui laisse le volant mais cela restait somme tout assez rare. En général Sam devait plaider sa cause ou démontrer à Dean qu'il était trop blessé, trop faible pour pouvoir conduire. Ce qui n'était pas le cas actuellement.

Ils leur arrivaient aussi de se relayer, quand la distance à parcourir était trop importante même pour Dean, et ce n'était pas peut dire. Mais là ils roulaient depuis un à peine plus de 2 heures et étaient environ à mi-chemin, en un mot un parcourt bien trop court pour que son frère ait besoin qu'on le remplace.

Et il n'avait perdu aucun pari... Il craint un instant un coup tordu, il connaissait l'humour particulier de son frère. Ou alors Dean voulait tout simplement se débarrasser une fois pour toute de cette conversation gênante et n'avait rien trouvé d'autre.

Non ... ce ne collait pas : son frère n'avait pas ce sourire sarcastique qu'il arborait quand il préparait un coup, bon ou mauvais, et encore moins ce regard vide et cette mine fermée qui signifiait chez lui : "conversation terminée ".

Rien de tout cela. Non ...c'était plutôt comme s'il attendait quelque chose... Comme quand ils étaient enfants et qu'il cherchait à lui faire plaisir sans en avoir l'air, sans vouloir le reconnaître.

Soudain Sam comprit. Il comprit ce que voulait "dire" son frère. Ce que signifiait cette proposition. En fait, c'était si caractéristique de sa façon de faire.

Dean ne savait pas dire les choses, pas avec des mots en tout cas, alors il utilisait d'autres méthodes pour s'exprimer. Lui proposer de conduire cette voiture à laquelle il tenait tant, c'était quelque part accepter de se laisser approcher, et peut être même, qui sait, de lui dire qu'il était touché de sa démarche, de l'en remercier. Car Sam savait que même si son frère ne l'avouerait jamais, lui aussi avait besoin d'être écouté, d'être rassuré.

- Sammy ? L'interpella doucement lainé devant son absence de réponse.

Dean était bien la seule personne à pourvoir l'appeler ainsi sans recevoir en retour un sec "c'est Sam! ". C'est vrai ...il n'avait plus quatre ans ! Et bon sang il mesurait quand même 1,93 mètre, cela rendait cette fichue manie qu'avait les gens de l'appeler " Sammy " d'autant plus ridicule.

Mais Dean, c'était différent ... déjà parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'en empêcher même s'il l'avait voulu, et en dépit des quelques réflexions quand ils s'étaient retrouvés, il ne le voulait pas. Tout simplement parce que chez Dean, " Sammy ", n'avait rien d'un surnom idiot, c'était beaucoup plus, cela prenait, avait un sens véritable... quelque chose de difficile à définir mais quelque chose qui faisait que lui, et lui seul avait ce droit.

- Oui, bien sûr que je veux, finit-il par répondre dans un sourire à l'adresse de son frère qui lui rendit : ils s'étaient compris.

Dean se rangea donc sur le bas coté.

-Bon sang, un bon bain, ne te faire pas de mal, déclara Dean pendant qu'ils contournaient la voiture pour échanger leurs places.

Son frère le regarda surpris.

-Quoi ?

-Quoi ... Quoi ? demanda Dean en relevant les yeux qu'il avait fixés sur sa voiture, puis il comprit. Mais non pas toi, andouille, Elle ! Ma pauvre, continua t-il en passant une main sur le toit de l'Impala, non mais regarde dans quel état tu es. Ne t'en fais pas, on va arranger ça.

Sam s'installa au volant en secouant la tête, il ne s'habituerait jamais à cette habitude étrange qu'avait Dean de parler à sa voiture. Il ne pu cependant, retenir un sourire amusé devant la mine réellement contrariée de son frère.

Dean reprit place à son tour dans la voiture pestant toujours, sur l'état intolérable dans lequel se retrouvait sa malheureuse voiture. Tout ça à cause de ces fichus chemins qu'ils avaient du emprunter en raison de ce fichu pont coupé à Hayward.

Sam démarra tout en retenant un soupir. De tout évidence les plaintes menaçaient de s'éterniser et s'il ne voulait virer dingo, il allait devoir trouver une station de lavage ... et vite.

-…en plus ils n'avaient même pas commencé leurs foutus travaux, ils auraient pu… Hé tu m'écoutes ?

_Très vite. _


	2. Chapter 2

_En grand merci aux personnes qui ont laissé des commentaires. Cela fait fait vraiment plaisir._

**- 2 - **

**(Après le 2.01 Le Sacrifice/In My Time of Dying)**

Cela faisait à présent sept jours qu'ils n'avaient pas quitter le garage, sept jours qu'ils avaient perdu leur père. Il aurait tant voulu faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui puisse les aider, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Malheureusement ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Sam qui n'était pourtant le plus loquace avait eu et avait encore besoin de parler et il l'avait écouté du mieux qu'il avait pu. Mais Bobby n'était pas dupe, ce n'était pas de son écoute à lui dont le jeune homme avait besoin mais de celle de son frère.

Tout deux, partageaient cette même douleur d'être devenus orphelins et il était facile de voir que Sam avait besoin de la partager avec Dean mais aussi besoin que celui ci en fasse de même.

Seulement depuis la mort de John, l'aîné s'était enfermé dans un silence pesant, refusant même d'admettre qu'il pouvait souffrir. Sam supportait de plus en plus difficilement cette absence de réaction chez son frère. Qu'il fasse n'importe quoi, qu'il hurle, qu'il se mettre en colère, ou même qu'il casse quelque chose, pourquoi pas, mais au moins qu'il ait une réaction, n'importe laquelle.

Jusqu'à présent dès que le cadet ou lui-même tentait une approche sur le sujet, Dean répétait inlassablement que tout allait bien ... qu'il allait bien : il avait encaissé, inutile de revenir indéfiniment sur ça. Il allait bien...

Pour peu on aurait presque pu y croire, le ton, l'assurance étaient bien là mais le regard ...

Dean n'en avait certainement même pas conscience mais il laissait échappé beaucoup de lui par son regard, beaucoup plus que par les mots et surtout beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Et là, ces yeux exprimaient une détresse trop grande, beaucoup trop grande pour être gardée juste pour soi.

Personne n'était capable de porter ça tout seul.

Mais voilà, se confier c'était se monter vulnérable et ça Dean ne l'aurait pas permis. Jamais.

Non, il préférait se cacher, ne pas afficher ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. En réalité, il n'y avait que peu de choses, personnelles tout du moins, que se permettait d'afficher Dean Winchester. Si ce n'est ce coté surprotecteur envers son petit frère, le fait qu'il s'inquiétait en permanence pour lui. Cela il ne pouvait le masquer. Et peu importait les réflexions ou l'air boudeur de Sam face cette attitude car cela il s'assumait pleinement.

Pour le reste ... et bien, il avait appris très tôt à ne pas en faire étalage de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Pour Sammy qu'il se devait de rassurer, hors de question qu'il sache que lui aussi s'inquiétait des absences de leur père, de cette vie qu'ils menaient. Pour son père aussi, pour ne pas lui causer davantage de soucis, lui prouver qu'il pouvait gérer tout seul la situation.

Mais cette attitude qui était devenu sa façon de fonctionner, ne l'empêchait en rien d'être sensible à ce qui se passait autour de lui et sans doute de l'être un peu trop. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, plus qu'il ne l'aurait admis.

Comme ne pouvait-on ne pas voir que l'aîné avait toujours souffert de ces conflits perpétuels entre Sam et leur père ?

D'autant plus que durant les années qui avaient précédé le départ de Sam pour la fac, ces tensions s'étaient accentuées. Leur mésentente n'était certes pas nouvelle, Sam s'était déjà gamin s'opposait à son père. Mais aux fils des ans, cela avait dépassé la simple rébellion, ils ne parvenaient plus à se comprendre, mais surtout ils avaient atteint ce stade où ne cherchaient même pas à le faire.

Dean, s'était donc retrouvé prit entre eux deux, refusant de prendre le parti de l'un ou de l'autre et souffrant de cette opposition continuelle, sans issue, entre les deux personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus.

Bobby avait été témoin de plusieurs de ces accrochages père-fils, il n'y avait pas toujours de raisons valables d'ailleurs, à croire que ces deux là, ne pouvaient s'entendre sur rien, un mot ou un simple regard suffisait à déclencher une dispute.

Il avait entendu les propos échangés, la violence des mots mais il avait aussi vu le regard que Dean posait sur eux dans ces moments là. Bobby ne comptait plus les fois où l'aîné était intervenu pour éviter qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains ou ses tentatives vaines pour les rapprocher, pour sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être.

Mais Sam était partit, enfin c'était plus qu'un simple départ, il avait fait une croix sur cette vie, rompu tout contact avec son père, avec son frère. Parce qu'il pensait n'avoir pas d'autre choix possible, on ne lui avait pas donné d'autres options.

Au sujet de ce départ Bobby avait pas mal de reproches à formuler à l'encontre de John. Selon lui, celui-ci aurait dû tenter de comprendre davantage son fils cadet, ne pas le rejeter simplement parce qu'il voulait une autre vie, une vie ordinaire et surtout pas de cette vie là. Après tout qui pourrait bien en vouloir ?

Et Bobby savait parfaitement qu'ils avaient tous soufferts de ce qui c'était passé : Sam qui s'était retrouvé seul et qui ne pouvait oublier que son père l'avait rejeté en lui interdisant tout retour et Dean qui avait vu se déchirer sa famille et qui lui aussi était seul à présent car même s'il était avec son père, sans son frère sur qui veiller, il était seul. Même John avait souffert de cette situation seulement son entêtement lui interdisait de faire marche arrière, son orgueil de reconnaître qu'il avait pu se tromper

Cet épisode aurait pu mettre définitivement à mal leur famille, détruire une fois pour toutes ce qu'il en restait. Mais les deux frères c'étaient finalement retrouvés. Et quelques soient les circonstances de ces retrouvailles, aussi dramatiques soient-elles, ils en avaient besoin, tout les deux.

Ils étaient dépendants l'un de l'autre. Ils l'avaient toujours été.

Sam avait retrouvé ce grand-frère qui en fin de compte avait toujours été son unique point de repère depuis l'enfance, celui qui l'avait toujours protégé. Même s'il s'en plaignait parfois, tout cela le rassurait, Dean lui apportait ce sentiment de sécurité dont il avait cruellement besoin après ce qu'il avait traversé ces derniers mois avec la disparition de Jessica et de ses espoirs d'avoir un jour une vie normale.

Quant à Dean, il avait de nouveau Sam auprès de lui, n'avait plus à craindre de le savoir seul face à ce qui aurait pu le menacer. Il pouvait de nouveau veiller sur lui mais aussi le taquiner, notamment sur son côté intello, même si en réalité il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier de son petit frère.

Mais il avait plus, pour la première fois Dean avait trouvé en son frère quelqu'un à qui parler ou plutôt quelqu'un qui l'écoutait. Car il fallait bien le reconnaître, l'écoute n'avait jamais été le fort de leur père, quant à Sam, avant Stanford, bien incroyablement mature, il était sans doute trop jeune, trop en colère contre leur père pour se rendre compte de certaines choses, et surtout il avait toujours cru son frère invulnérable, intouchable.

Aujourd'hui les choses avaient évoluées. Sam n'était plus un gamin, il avait pris conscience de pas mal de choses au sujet de Dean, et le forçait à s'ouvrir davantage. D'ailleurs, il était bien la seule personne qui, par moments, arrivait à arracher à son frère autre chose que l'éternel "je vais bien, tout va bien".

Mais cette fois quelles que soient les tentatives, Dean restait inaccessible, emmuré dans ses sentiments qu'il ne parvenait pas à partager. Du matin au soir, il s'acharnait à remettre l'Impala en état. C'était devenu son obsession.

Réparer cette voiture ... comme pour réparer sa vie.

D'une certaine façon cette voiture tenait une place quasi-symbolique chez les Winchester.

Après l'accident, Bobby l'avait fait remorquée dans son garage et pour lui, ce n'était plus qu'une épave destinée à la ferraille, mais Sam s'y était opposé, plaidant que Dean le tuerait s'ils faisaient ça, et que dès qu'il irait mieux il la réparerait.

Pour le vieux chasseur il n'y avait tout simplement plus rien à réparer, mais Sam avait insisté et il était clair qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Abandonner cette voiture cela aurait été comme abandonner Dean. Parce que cette voiture son frère y tenait, et même s'il le charriait sur la question il savait qu'elle représentait énormément pour lui.

Alors, non ! Elle n'était pas fichue.

Elle ne pouvait pas être fichue. Il avait besoin de d'y croire.

Croire que son frère voudrait la réparer c'était croire qu'il serait là pour le faire. Et d'une certaine façon croire que l'Impala était réparable malgré le moteur mort, la carrosserie irrécupérable c'était aussi croire que malgré son état désespéré et la gravité de ses blessures, Dean s'en sortirait. Bobby se trompait sur la voiture comme les médecins se trompaient sur les chances de Dean.

Bobby avait cédé, il ne pouvait pas enlever cet espoir à Sam. Il n'en avait pas le droit et encore moins le cœur.

A présent, et même si cela n'était pas encore gagné, la Chevrolet reprenait doucement forme. Bobby avait eu du mal à croire cela possible, et pourtant il s'y connaissait. Seulement, il voyait à présent qu'il n'avait pas tenu compte d'un élément important, un élément qu'il ne fallait jamais sous estimer : l'entêtement caractéristique des Winchester.

Dean n'était pas prêt d'abandonner l'idée de faire "revivre" sa voiture. Pendant leur enfance elle avait été étrangement ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une maison, l'une des rares constantes dans leurs vies disloquées, sans attaches.

A présent elle était aussi tout ce qu'il restait de leur père.

De ce père qu'ils n'avaient pas toujours comprit, l'un comme l'autre.

Durant cette dernière semaine, Sam lui avait longuement parlé de tout ces conflits qui avaient pu les opposer mais surtout du fait qu'il regrettait aujourd'hui que les choses est si mal tournée entre eux, tout ce qu'ils avaient pu se dirent.

Il s'en voulait terriblement.

Il ne pouvait oublier que quelques heures avant sa mort, ils s'étaient encore engueulés, comme s'ils n'étaient pas capables de resté à proximité l'un de l'autre sans que la situation dégénère, comme si parler leur étaient devenus impossible, ils ne savaient plus que hurler l'un sur l'autre. Bobby comprenait parfaitement, lui même n'avait pas eu que des discutions cordiales avec John Winchester, loin de là.

Pourtant qu'il le veuille ou non, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Sam, ressemblait beaucoup à son père, ce qui expliquait sans doute en partie la violence de leurs disputes.

Outre leur obstination à ne pas comprendre l'un l'autre, ils avaient partagé les mêmes motivations. L'un comme l'autre s'étaient laissé guider par la vengeance au point de se laisser parfois aveugler par elle. John en chassant toutes ces créatures n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : se venger du démon responsable de la mort de Mary, ce pourquoi il avait choisit cette vie pour lui et pour ses enfants.

Cette vie que Sam avait toujours refusée, ce combat n'était pas le sien. Mais les choses avaient changé. La mort de Jessica, l'avait conduit à voir les choses sous un autre jour, à voir les choses comme son père, avec ce désir obsédant, aveuglant de se venger, quelque soient les risques.

Oui, Sam ressemblait énormément à son père, beaucoup plus que Dean, en réalité. Pour celui-ci la vengeance n'avait jamais eu la même importance. Tout simplement car rien n'avait le pouvoir de rivaliser avec son père et son frère.

Sam et John s'étaient crus prêts à tout par vengeance, Dean, lui, se savait capable de tout pour eux. Et pourtant, Sam comme John avait fini par réaliser qu'effectivement certaines choses avaient plus d'importance que la vengeance, l'avaient toujours été. Ils ne l'avaient vraiment compris, qu'en y étant confronté.

Sam n'avait pas pu tuer le démon car il aurait aussi par là même tué son père. Sans parler du mal qu'il aurait fait à Dean s'il l'avait fait. Le jeune homme lui avait raconté tant de fois ce qui c'était passé dans cette cabane, que Bobby avait parfois l'impression d'avoir assisté à la scène. Son père reprenant le contrôle et lui ordonnant de tirer, son frère blessé le suppliant de ne pas le faire. Et il n'avait pas pu. Non, il n'était pas prêt à tout sacrifier au nom de la vengeance, ou plutôt tout sauf ça, sauf eux. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à son père, il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Dean.

Quant à John, malgré plus de vingt ans années de chasses acharnées à poursuivre ce démon qui avait détruit leurs vies, il avait lui aussi reculé face à un enjeu beaucoup plus important que n'importe qu'elle vengeance : la vie de l'un de ses fils.

Car Bobby avait comprit. La brutale guérison de Dean, quasi miraculeuse aux yeux des médecins, la disparition du colt et la dégradation subite de l'état de John, sans parler de tout le nécessaire pour invoquer les démons qu'il lui avait lui même fournit par l'intermédiaire de Sam, tout cela ne pouvait pas être de simples coïncidences.

Non. Il ne savait pas de quelle façon mais John avait trouvé le moyen de ramener son fils, et cela lui avait coûté la vie. Et il ne doutait pas que si lui-même était parvenu à cette conclusion les deux frères y parviendraient eux aussi, ou plutôt y étaient déjà parvenus. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, cela était forcément difficile à encaisser.

Pour Sam, cela était probablement l'une des causes de ses remords au sujet de son père. Il devait se dire qu'il l'avait mal jugé. Peu avant que Dean ne se réveille, il lui avait reproché de ne rien faire pour eux, de ne rien faire pour Dean qui était mourant, de ne s'intéresser qu'à sa vengeance. Alors que ...

Mais surtout c'est comme s'il avait du choisir entre les deux, pour que l'un vive, l'autre devait mourir. Et Sam était si heureux du retour à la vie de frère, que quelque part c'était comme être heureux du choix qu'avait leur père, de son sacrifice. Et il s'en voulait d'éprouver ça.

Quant à Dean ... et bien la seule idée que son père puisse s'être sacrifié pour lui devait lui être intolérable. Dans son esprit, il en avait conclut que son père, l'une des personnes les plus importante de sa vie avec son frère, était mort à cause de lui. Et ça ... il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

Enfin, Bobby se trompait peut être mais son instinct de vieux chasseur lui disait que le jeune homme leur cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave. Dean l'avait nié mais il était évidant que John avait eu un échange avec son fils quelques minutes avant de mourir, qu'il lui avait confié quelque chose.

Mais quoi ? Un secret ? Une tâche à accomplir ? Quoi qu'il en soit si Dean refusait de l'admettre, s'il tenait tant à garder ça pour lui, c'était forcément terrible.

Bon sang, même dans de telles circonstances John Winchester avait encore trouvé le moyen d'ajouté un poids de plus sur les épaules de son fils. Sur ce fils sur lequel il s'était sans doute toujours un peu trop reposé.

Car si John Winchester avait toujours fait de son mieux avec eux, ça Bobby n'en doutait pas, il avait été en même temps terriblement maladroits avec ses enfants. Avec l'un qu'il avait toujours refuser de comprendre comme avec l'autre qu'il avait toujours traité comme un soldat.

Pourtant John aimait ses fils, plus qu'il ne leur laissait voir. Son attitude envers avait eu un objectif : il voulait faire en sorte ses garçons soient capables de se défendre. Et il n'avait probablement jamais comprit ce qu'ils attendaient de lui.

Sam avait voulu qu'il comprenne qu'ils étaient ses fils et pas des hommes de troupes placé sous son commandement. En un mot qu'il leur laisse leurs vies, qu'il cesse de décider de tout pour eux mais qu'il s'intéresse à eux, à leurs souhaits, leurs envies. C'était de cette emprise que Sam avait cherché depuis si longtemps à se défaire, en s'opposant à lui.

Pour Dean c'était plus compliqué, sa foi à son père était immense. Seulement cette foi, il l'avait aussi en Sam, peut-être était elle même plus grande, et celui ci semblait avoir réussit à lui faire comprendre que rien ne l'obligeait à toujours obéir aveuglément.

D'ailleurs Dean en insistant auprès de leur père pour rester avec lui, en refusant de le laisser à nouveau seul, avait finalement osé s'opposer à lui. C'était si inhabituel que Bobby avait presque du mal à l'imaginer.

Car Dean avait toujours tout pour plaire à son père, pour lui faciliter la vie. Enfant, c'était même lui qui tentait de le rassurer quand tout cela devenait trop pénible. A l'âge où les enfants rêvent d'être des adultes croyant que cela signifie la liberté de faire ce qu'on veut, lui en était devenu un, du moins avait dû se comporter en tant que tel puisqu'il en avait les responsabilités.

Il ne s'était jamais plaint, ne semblait ne rien vouloir, ne rien désirer pour lui seul. Sauf peut être une seule chose : voir de la fierté dans les yeux de son père. Enfant ou adulte c'était ce qu'il avait recherché désespérément. Cela crevait les yeux : il aurait tant aimé que son père soit fier de lui. Pas du gamin surdoué avec n'importe quelle arme à feu, ni même du chasseur qu'il était devenu, mais de lui tout simplement de lui.

Bobby se demandait si John avait seulement eu conscience que son fils aîné était en demande perpétuelle de reconnaissance, d'attention et même s'il ne le montrait pas d'affection.

On pouvait en douter.

Le vieux chasseur ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine tristesse en pensant que c'était justement parce que John avait affirmé être fier de lui que Dean avait comprit que ce n'était pas son père qui parlait, qu'il était possédé. Ces mots : il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire.

D'une certaine façon, ce gosse ne devait même plus croire que quelqu'un puisse éprouver de la fierté à son égard, et son père encore moins que quiconque. Car quoiqu'il fasse il était persuadé que jamais il ne serait à la hauteur de son père ni à la hauteur de ce qu'il attendait de lui.

Et il se trompait.

John était fier de ses deux fils, il l'avait toujours été. Fiers de ce qu'ils étaient devenus mais aussi de ce qu'ils étaient. Du sens des relations et de l'intelligence Sam, de la débrouillardise et du sens aigu du devoir et de la famille de Dean. Mais ce n'était pas facile de parler de ses choses là, pas avec leurs vies, pas avec la famille Winchester.

Bobby jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Sam venait apparemment de lancer une énième tentative de dialogue avec son frère. Et le résultat était visiblement le même que d'habitude. Avec une petite variante, au vue de l'air exaspéré qu'avait prit Sam, Dean avait dû tenter l'ironie. Le silence et l'humour, ses deux lignes de défenses.

Bobby fut soudain alerté par une odeur venant de la cuisine.

Et merde ! Il avait complètement oublié les steaks qui n'étaient plus que des morceaux de charbon. Bon, et bien dans ce cas ce sera pizza décongelée pour tout le monde. De toutes façons, les garçons n'avaient jamais été très regardant coté nourriture.

C'était à se demander pourquoi il continuait à vouloir cuisiner. Enfin c'était une façon comme une autre de s'occuper d'eux, peut être de leur faire plaisir. Enfin, pour le moment ce n'était pas une franche réussite. Ils touchaient à peine ce qu'il leur servait. Même Dean. Pourtant celui-ci qui était pourtant était capable d'engloutir des quantités impressionnantes de nourriture et peu lui importait la qualité, et tout ça sans prendre un gramme. Cela en était presque injuste.

Enfin " presque ", car c'était bien l'une des rares choses qu'on pouvait envier à Dean Winchester. Parmi les personnes qu'ils côtoyaient, des chasseurs pour la plus part, aucune ne pouvait véritablement être qualifié de chanceuse mais personne ne rivalisait avec les Winchester.

Cette famille avait une tendance plus que prononcée à se retrouver dans les pires situations, à accumuler les coups durs, et Dean ne faisait certainement pas exception à la règle, bien au contraire, il collectionnait les blessures.

C'était en quelque sorte comme s'il attirait à lui les coups, tant physiques que moraux. Un véritable aimant. On ne pouvait que s'étonner de cette capacité à se relever à chaque fois.

Restait à espérer que cette fois-ci, ne serait pas la fois de trop.

Non, il s'en sortirait, ils s'en sortiraient tous les deux. Dean avait Sam et Sam avait Dean. Ils s'y accrocheraient et cet attachement qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre pouvait changer bien des choses.


	3. Chapter 3

**- 3 - **

**(Après le 2.22 L'armée des ténèbres/All Hell Breaks Loose)**

Il avait très mal dormi, enfin disons encore plus mal que d'habitude. Ces derniers jours il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, depuis l'ouverture de cette porte des enfers, depuis le pacte qu'avait passé Dean.

Et la cause de son insomnie n'était pas à cherché bien loin. Les garçons étaient arrivé la veille, une histoire de réparation et de recherche, et à chaque regard qu'il posait sur Dean, il ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose, qu'à cette foutue échéance. Un an.

Un an. Un an moins une semaine.

Un compte à rebours terrible, obsédant.

Les deux frères était arrivés au garage en fin d'après midi, Dean voulait profiter du calme étrange des démons, pour effectuer quelques réparations sur l'Impala, rien de bien méchant mais hors de question de courir le risque que cela s'aggrave, quant à Sam il avait prétexté quelque recherches à faire.

Bobby voyait parfaitement de quelles recherches il était question. Et le chasseur restait convaincu que la solution pour sauver Dean ne se trouvait pas dans un bouquin, mais Sam ne voulait pas courir le risque de passer à coté d'une piste aussi mince soit elle. Et ça il le comprenait aussi sans mal.

Pour tout dire lui même les avait fait ces recherches tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elles ne mèneraient à rien, mais il devait le faire. Même si ce n'était que pour avoir l'illusion de faire quelque chose, pour ne pas rester inactif, indifférent.

Pour l'heure, il avait besoin d'un café, bien fort si possible. En traversant le salon, il jeta un regard aux deux formes endormies et ne put retenir un sourire.

Il l'aurait parié !

Quant lui même s'était couché, Sam et Dean étaient encore en train de se disputer afin de savoir lequel pourrait dormir sur le canapé, l'autre devant se contenter du plancher. Bobby avait finit par se débarrasser du semblant de matelas qui le dépannait en cas de visite. Et bien sûr, comme souvent les garçons n'avaient prévenus de leur arrivée, et le chasseur n'avait rien pu prévoir en remplacement. Mais bon, après tout il n'était pas non plus un 4 étoiles !

Aucun des deux n'avaient semblé décidé à céder et Bobby, après quelques vaines tentatives pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils avaient l'air de deux gamins capricieux, avait finit par les laisser se débrouiller.

De toutes façons il savait parfaitement comme cela finirait.

Et il ne s'était visiblement pas trompé : Dean avait bel et bien eut le dernier mot.

Bobby pouvait même dire sans aucun mal quel avait été l'argument final : " Je suis l'aîné ". C'était comme s'il avait lui-même entendu ces mots. Argument fétiche du jeune homme qui signifiait que la décision était arrêtée et définitive.

Bobby ne fut donc pas surpris de voir la grande silhouette de Sam allongée sur le canapé, et Dean couché à même le sol, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de dormir profondément au vue des légers ronflements qu'il laissait échapper.

Le plus souvent l'aîné ne pouvait pas résisté bien longtemps à son frère. Il finissait la plus part du temps par céder. La question n'était pas de savoir si il allait céder mais quant. Au pire, il suffisait que Sam lui lance son regard de chiot abandonné pour qu'il craque dans la seconde.

Mais sur ce coup là, Sam n'avait vraiment pas la moindre chance.

Car même sur quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant, Dean n'aurait jamais supporté l'idée que son petit frère ne soit au mieux de ce qui était possible.

Et en fin de compte si Sam avait dû finit par céder c'était avant tout pour lui faire plaisir. Il connaissait mieux que personne la façon de raisonner de son aîné.

Pour Dean, avoir la meilleure place ne lui apportait rien en soit mais que Sam l'ai et là il était content. Pour être bien il avait besoin que Sam aille bien. Ça fonctionnait ainsi, cela avait toujours fonctionné ainsi.

Alors, comment s'étonner de ce pacte ?

Bobby ne pouvait oublier ce qu'il avait ressentit en ouvrant la porte sur un Sam en pleine forme. Bien sûr qu'il était heureux du retour du jeune homme, ils étaient tout deux comme ses fils, mais il aurait tant voulut que le prix à payer pour ce retour ne soit pas si lourd.

Il s'en voulait. Il aurait du le voir venir. Il avait vu l'air dévasté du jeune homme. Son monde qui s'écoulait. Dans le chaos de leur enfance Dean s'était accroché à Sam, son frère avait besoin de lui, il avait besoin d'être protégé et lui avait besoin de prendre soin de quelqu'un cela donnait un sens à ce qui en avait plus.

Bobby s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé seul, même si Dean ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Il aurait dû le savoir : le jeune homme ne pouvait abandonner son frère, qu'il n'accepterait jamais de le perdre. Non ! Il avait préférer perdre sa vie, perdre son âme.

Et cette phrase que Bobby ne pourrait jamais oublier "au moins comme ça j'aurais fais quelque chose de ma vie, quelque chose de bien". Bon sang, comment ce gamin pouvait-il avoir une si piètre opinion de lui-même, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait. A la fois pour toutes personnes qu'ils avaient aidées avec Sam et son père mais aussi pour sa famille.

Cette famille qui avait toujours eu une telle importance chez les Winchester. Tous ils étaient prêts à sacrifier énormément en son nom. Mais c'était encore différent avec Dean. Il n'avait toujours vécu que pour et par sa famille. Elle le définissait.

Perdre Sam, signifiait devenir l'unique survivant de cette famille. Et s'y résoudre était juste insupportable. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que lui vive et pas Sam, tout comme il n'avait jamais pu accepter que son père se soit sacrifié pour lui. Persuadé que sa propre vie ne valait pas les leurs.

Mais elle avait de l'importance pour lui, et pour Sam. Dean n'avait pas mesuré à quel point son frère lui était attaché. Bobby ne croyait pas pour autant que Dean puisse douter de cet attachement, sans quoi il ne lui aurait pas demandé de cacher son pacte à son frère, mais il croyait simplement que Sam était beaucoup plus fort que lui ne l'était.

Pourtant si lui ne pouvait vivre sans son frère, la réciproque était tout aussi vraie.

Ensemble ils maintenaient un certain équilibre. Ces deux forts caractères se complétaient et se contenaient l'un l'autre.

Sam par son caractère posé, freinait le coté fonceur de Dean. De la même façon que celui-ci freinait les élans de vengeances qui pouvait habiter son cadet, lui rappelant qu'il y avait bien plus important que ça.

Sam était naïf, diplomate et aussi sans doute un peu trop sérieux par moments. Dean était plus méfiant de nature, n'était vraiment pas du genre à s'embarrasser avec des formules de politesse et avait cette faculté de s'amuser de tout ou presque, du moins en apparence.

Sam et Dean Winchester. Les frères Winchester. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Depuis toujours.

Bobby se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il avait rencontré les deux garçons pour la première fois. Comment oublier ?

Cette vie là n'était faite pour personne, personne n'y venait de son plein gré, tous les chasseurs qu'il avait rencontré avait tous plus ou moins la même histoire dramatique mais eux, ils étaient si jeunes pour y être plongés. Beaucoup trop jeunes.

Sam avait été émerveillé par la quantité de livres qu'il possédait, et Bobby avait dû en planquer plus d'un. De ceux qui ne valaient mieux pas laisser dans les mains d'un enfant. Il n'avait peut être que 5 ans mais il lisait parfaitement et était sacrement futé.

Il fallait donc être prudent, sur ce qui pouvait lui tombé entre les mains. En effet le cadet ignorait beaucoup de choses, et c'était heureux. Il fallait veiller à ne pas briser ce reste d'innocence dans lequel on l'avait maintenu jusqu'à présent.

Et ce n'était pas simple avec un gamin aussi curieux qui s'interrogeait sur tout, voulait toujours tout savoir, tout voir.

Mais Dean veillait, inventait des histoires pour expliquer l'absence de leur père, ou tout autre choses qui sortait de l'ordinaire...

Lui ne semblait pas ignorer grand chose, que ce soit de ce qui c'était passé cette fameuse nuit, de la chasse ou encore des armes. Bobby avait été surpris quand le gamin, une fois Sam, endormi, lui avait proposé son aide pour nettoyer ses armes. Bobby avait hésité, Dean avait insisté : il savait le faire.

Bobby avait bien dû reconnaître que c'était vrai. Leur entretien comme de leur maniement lui semblait familier, beaucoup trop familier. Il aurait même fait pâlir d'envie nombre des connaissances du chasseur.

Cette relation particulière qui les unissait était déjà perceptible à l'époque. Bobby l'avait vu dans cette façon pleine d'assurance qu'avait Sam de répéter " Dean a dit que ... " comme si cela réglait tout ou dans ces regards qu'il portait sur son frère comme si l'attitude de Dean avait la faculté de le renseigner sur la situation mais aussi de le rassurer.

Il l'avait vu aussi dans cette habitude qu'avait Dean de garder en permanence son attention braquer sur Sam. Rien d'autre ne semblait avoir de réelle importance. Et malheur à celui qui aurait voulu s'en prendre à Sam ou ne serait-ce que de l'ennuyer. Enquiquiner Sam c'était son privilège d'aîné, mais qu'un autre s'y risque et il allait au devant de sérieux problèmes.

Le vieux chasseur n'avait pu que s'attacher à ces gamins. Et aujourd'hui encore Bobby entendait les questions incessantes de Sam, revoyait l'attitude sérieuse, bien trop adulte de Dean.

Cela aurait pu paraître presque étrange de parler de sérieux ou même de maturité en évoquant Dean Winchester. Aux regards des personnes qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer, celui-ci passait assez facilement pour un joyeux trublion, un séducteur invétéré ou une tête brûlée qui tournait toujours tout en dérision. Il était si facile de se tromper, de s'y laisser prendre.

Les apparences étaient bien traîtres avec eux.

On ne voyait souvent en Sam qu'un gentil intello pas nécessairement dangereux, et en Dean un homme de terrain qui agissait avant de réfléchir. En à mot leur duo pouvait facilement faire penser au bon vieux cliché, de "la tête et les jambes".

C'était pourtant loin d'être aussi simpliste, c'était toujours plus compliqué avec eux.

Sam était sans aucun doute ce qu'on appelle une grosse tête, le montrait son exceptionnel parcours scolaire. Et c'était sût que les recherches étaient son domaine. Mais le cadet était loin, bien loin d'être manchot avec une arme entre les mains ou empoté dans les corps à corps. Il savait parfaitement se défendre, savait où attaquer et de quelle façon. Il pouvait être réellement redoutable, un adversaire de taille. Sans compter qu'un Sam en colère était une chose sacrement impressionnante comme le montrait ses affrontements avec John.

Car si Dean passait pour le rebelle de la famille, c'était bien Sam qui s'était insurgé contre cette autorité oppressante que leur père faisait peser sur ses fils. Autorité, qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de contester

Quant à Dean, il était vrai que l'action était son truc et qu'il avait tendance souvent à faire confiance à son instinct. Mais lui aussi, était loin, très loin, d'être aussi bête qu'il voulait bien le laisser croire. Il était un était un bricoleur hors pair, se débrouillait pas mal en électronique et pouvait réparer presque tout. Et qu'il le veuille ou non l'aîné faisait aussi un excellent enquêteur avec de véritables capacités de déduction.

Enfin on le voyait à ses connaissances sur le surnaturel mais aussi à travers sa culture musicale et cinématographique assez impressionnante, l'aîné pouvait emmagasiner quantités d'informations Bien sûr il s'en défendait, l'intello de la famille c'était Sam, il aimait suffisamment lui rappeler et le taquiner sur le sujet.

Oui les apparences étaient trompeuses.

Sam avait toute la panoplie de l'étudiant modèle et Dean se définissait lui même comme un mauvais garçon. Pourtant Sam était bien plus redoutable qu'il n'y paraissait, Dean bien plus sensible qu'on pouvait le croire.

D'ailleurs si on avait demandé à Bobby de désigné le plus vulnérable des deux, son choix se serait porté sur l'aîné pour qui l'ironie et les sarcasmes étaient la seule façon de se protéger, ou plutôt une armure qui si elle ne pouvait pas toujours le protéger avait au moins l'avantage de cacher les blessures.

Le problème c'est que sans Dean, Sam gagnerait en vulnérabilité. Car s'ils étaient sans aucun doute, tout deux le point faible de l'autre, ce lien qui les unissait était aussi leur plus grande force.

Si l'un des deux disparaissait l'autre ne pouvait continuer seul.

Dean l'avait démontré en passant ce pacte. Il n'avait pas le choix. Mais que deviendrait Sam sans son frère ? Même pendant ses années de fac, Sam avait toujours su que s'il en avait eut besoin, son frère aurait été là, comme toujours.

Bobby était d'autant plus inquiet que les deux frères n'avaient pas la même façon de gérer leur douleur. Dean s'enfermait dans un silence tenace et fracassait ce qui lui tombait sous la main dans les moments où celle-ci devenait trop forte. Sam alternait les silences et le besoin de parler et, comme après la mort de Jessica ou de leur père, se persuadait que seule la vengeance pourrait un jour atténuer cette douleur.

Mais cette fois Dean ne serait pas là pour lui rappeler qu'il ne fallait jamais faire passer cette vengeance avant tout, ne serait plus là pour lui, serait en enfer pour lui. Sam ne pourrait jamais encaissé un tel coup.

Bobby était terrifié par cette pensée : Dean en Enfer, et Sam sans son frère, un enfer différent, personnel, mais un enfer quand même.

Il devait y avoir une solution, il fallait qu'il y en ait une.

-Une solution à quoi ?

Bobby sursauta et lança un regard étonné au jeune homme qui se tenait appuyé dans l'embrasure de la porte. Étonné à la fois de sa présence et du fait que ce qu'il avait que ses paroles faisait écho à ses propres pensées. Voilà qu'il se mettait à penser à voix haute voix.

-Dean ? T'es réveillé ?

-Tu crois, plaisanta l'aîné, moi qui pensait dormir profondément. Somnambulisme peut être ?

-Et tu te crois drôle, fit mine de râler le vieux chasseur.

-Non, répondit Dean le plus sérieusement qu'il pu. Je suis drôle.

Et toujours souriant, il prit place autour de petite table de la cuisine, face au vieux chasseur.

-T'as du café, au moins ? J'en ai bien besoin ...

Le jeune homme laissa échapper dans un bâillement sonore.

-Et de quoi manger aussi ... ajouta-t-il alors que Bobby se levait.

Le chasseur après avoir prit une tasse la rempli généreusement et la tendit à Dean accompagné d'une assiette de tranches de pain grillé.

-J'ai rien d'autre pour le moment, précisa t-il devant l'air dépité de Dean, il est encore un peu tôt pour cuisiner, non ? A ce propos depuis quant, tu te lève si tôt, toi ?

-Hé ! Dis toute suite que je dérange ? répliqua l'aîné la bouche pleine.

- Non ... je m'étonne, c'est tout.

- Je t'ai entendu. Répondit simplement Dean.

Bobby était pourtant sur que même avec la tête ailleurs, il était resté somme toute relativement discret. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec deux chasseurs couchés dans la pièce d'à coté, habitués à réagir au moindre son, il fallait faire attention au moindre bruit si faible soit-il.

Effectivement Dean avait attendu le chasseur s'affairer dans la cuisine, et vu l'heure plus que matinale, s'était interrogé sur le fait que Bobby soit debout à une heure pareille. Quelque chose clochait. Ses soupçons avaient été confirmés en attendant Bobby marmonné quelque chose à propos d'une solution.

-Alors ?

-Alors ... quoi ? S'étonna Bobby.

-C'est quoi le problème ? ... A part que ce café soit juste abominable, grimaça Dean après une gorgée.

Bobby ne releva pas. Il avait peut être enfin l'occasion de parler à Dean de ce pacte. Il devait le convaincre de réagir. Car pour le moment, il agissait étrangement, ne cherchait pas la moindre issue.

-Ton pacte. Répondit sobrement Bobby.

-Ah ...

Mais Dean n'ajouta rien d'autre semblant soudainement absorbé par la contemplation de sa tasse.

-Ah ?... Et c'est tout ?

Le chasseur avait malgré lui élevé le ton.

-Chht, doucement ... tu va me réveiller Sam, S'inquiéta Dean.

En temps normal la tournure toute maternelle de la phrase, l'aurait amusé mais là, ce n'était pas vraiment pas le moment.

-Et bien, enchaîna Bobby, en baissant le ton malgré lui, tant mieux, à nous deux on te fera peut être entendre raison.

Dean prit un air étonné.

-Me faire entendre raison ?

-Ne joue pas les idiots.... Alors quoi ? Tu va attendre gentiment que les chiens de l'enfer viennent de chercher ? Tu ne va rien faire ?

-Si, répondit Dean dans un sourire, je compte bien utiliser cette année, pour rendre quelques visites de courtoisie, tu vois ? Pour manger tout ce qui me fait envie sans craindre les conséquences et surtout, surtout pour éliminer le plus possible de ces saletés de démons. Joli programme ? Au fond, ça a des avantages de savoir qu'on à plus rien à perdre.

" Plus rien à perdre " : voilà qui ne présageait rien de bon, surtout chez Dean qui n'était déjà pas un modèle de prudence à l'origine.

-Tu peux arrêter tes conneries deux minutes... Bordel, pourquoi tu ne fais rien ... tu pourrais peut être chercher une solution pour te sortir de là, non ?

-Non.

Bobby fut surprit par le ton. Dean avait brusquement l'air tout ce qu'il y de plus sérieux mais surtout ce simple mot raisonnait davantage comme une constatation, comme un fait établit plutôt que comme un simple refus.

-Et pourquoi donc ? S'énerva Bobby. Tu tiens tant que ça à visiter l'Enfer ? ... Ou peut être que tu veux de punir de ce que ton père a fait pour toi ?

-C'est pas ça Bobby, soupira Dean, c'est juste que je ne peux pas ...

-Comment ça, tu ne peux pas ?

L'air coupable Dean alarma Bobby

-Dean ? Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me dire quelque chose, par hasard.

Le jeune chasseur se pinça les lèvres et tout en détournant le regard passa une main sur son visage.

-Dean ? Insista Bobby inquiet : ce geste il le connaissait par cœur.

-Si ..., commença le jeune homme, si je tente quelque chose pour échapper à ... à ce qui m'attend. Le pacte sera annulé. Tu comprends, Bobby ? ... si je tente ... quoique ce soit ... Sam meurt. C'est dans l'accord.

-Quoi ? S'étrangla le chasseur qui voyait la situation se dégrader encore davantage, chose qu'il aurait pensé carrément impossible.

-C'est comme ça, répondit Dean dans un haussement d'épaules, et on ne peut rien y changer. Tu vois : il n'y a rien à faire. Pourquoi se mettre de faux espoirs en tête.

-Comment ...as tu pu passer un tel accord ... souffla Bobby

-Écoute Bobby, expliqua Dean avec un calme étrange, au risque de me répéter, je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais le ramener. Tu comprends ? Et ça jamais je ne pourrais le regretter. Jamais. Et si c'était à refaire, je ne changerai rien.

Bobby savait qu'il disait vrai, quelque soit la terreur que pouvait inspirer l'Enfer, la détermination de Dean à toujours vouloir protéger Sam restait la plus forte.

-Bobby ? Hésita Dean

- Ouais ...

-S'il te plaît n'en parle pas à Sam. Il n'y a sans doute aucune solution de toute façon, alors... inutile qu'il sache.

Bobby eu hochement de tête en signe de négation.

-Non, il a le droit de savoir. De toute façon, il n'abandonnera jamais l'idée de te délivrer de ce pacte. Il tient à toi, Dean, et il est assez ... obstiné.

-Ouais ... T'as sans doute raison, concéda le jeune homme. Mais, je lui dirai ... seulement... pas là ... pas encore ...

Bobby ne répondit rien. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, il ne croyait pas une seule seconde que la perspective de risquer sa vie si le pacte était rompu, puisse freiner Sam. Rien ne pourrait lui enlever cette détermination, un vrai Winchester.

- Tu veilleras sur lui, hein ? demanda soudain Dean. Quand je serais ... enfin tu sais, plus là quoi... tu t'occuperas de Sam...

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir en Bobby, un second père. Il se promit de lui dire ... un jour. Il était la seule personne en qui il avait une confiance suffisante au point de lui confier Sam.

-Dean... commença son ami sans trop savoir quoi ajouter.

-Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux le demander, Bobby, continua Dean la gorge serrée. Je le connais et j'ai peur qu'il fasse des conneries, alors faudra faire attention à lui, d'accord ?

Bobby acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Il craignait que sa voix ne trahisse l'émotion qu'il sentait monté en lui depuis quelques instants, celle là même qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de Dean qui brillaient d'une étrange façon.

Ce dernier sembla se détendre et eu un sourire de reconnaissance. Un sourire timide mais bien plus heureux que tous ceux qu'il avait depuis quelques temps.

Soudain un bruit de chute suivit d'un chapelet de jurons étouffés retendit dans la pièce voisine. Les deux chasseurs s'étaient levés d'un même mouvement quand un cri retentit :

-DEAN !!!!

Celui ci suivit de Bobby rejoignit la pièce où les deux frères avaient dormis. En voyant son frère, Sam l'interpella vivement.

-Bordel Dean, tu ne pourrais pas ranger ton sac … Au moins ailleurs que par terre.

Sam avait reprit place sur le canapé et tout en grimaçant se frottait un genou. Le regard qu'il lança à son frère promettait de sévères représailles.

-Oh, pauvre petit Sammy maladroit qui ne tient debout pas sur ces grandes jambes, se moqua gentiment son frère se retenant de ne pas éclater de rire.

Bobby sourit lui aussi devant l'air boudeur de Sam. .

-Dis, ça va quand même ? Demanda finalement Dean en allant s'asseoir à coté de son frère.

Mais Sam préféra ne pas répondre.

- Sam ...? Sammy...? Insista Dean le poussant légèrement.

- Crétin finit par lâcher le cadet

- Abruti, renchérit Dean souriant.

- Bon ... les garçons, petit-déj, ça vous tente ? demanda Bobby.

- Et comment ! S'exclama l'aîné.

- Il est pas un peu tôt... s'interrogea Sam.

- Ne l'écoute pas, Bobby. Protesta Dean. Monsieur est encore tout grognon. Et de toute façon puisqu'on est tous réveillés pourquoi entendre, hein ?

- Comme vous voulez concéda Sam ... Et je suis pas grognon, ajouta-il plus bas.

-Parfait, se réjouit Dean. Alors pour moi ce sera bacons, œufs brouillés, Pancakes avec du sirop de ...

-Hé ! L'interrompit Bobby. Tu as vu une pancarte hôtel-restaurant en arrivant ?

-Heu... fit mine de réfléchir Dean, non ... je crois pas. J'en étais où ... du sirop de F...

-Fais avec ce que tu as, Bobby, ça nous ira très bien. Intervint Sam.

-OK, mais je vous promets rien, les gars ...

-Mais, mais ... Protesta Dean alors que Bobby rejoignait la cuisine.

Sitôt passé la porte, les échos d'une "discussion" lui parvinrent. Il fut d'abord question du "désolant" manque d'intérêt de Sam pour une chose aussi importante que le petit déjeuner puis de la nécessité de ne pas laisser ses affaires traîner un peu partout si on ne voulait pas les gens se casse une jambe en se prenant les pieds dedans.

Un grand débat sur le savoir vivre et sur la maladresse innée de certains suivit.

En un mot des conversations anodines mais finalement importantes car ils avaient besoin de parler d'autres choses que de chasse, de démons ou d'enfer. D'oublier tout ça ou tout du moins de cesser d'y penser même un seul instant.

Bobby laissa échapper un soupir, malgré ce que Dean lui avait apprit, il refusait d'abandonner l'idée qu'une solution puisse exister. Un Sam sans Dean l'effrayait, il pouvait si facilement se laisser porter par la vengeance. Et il doutait d'avoir la force de le soutenir pleinement alors que lui même, ne pourrait jamais accepter le départ de Dean.

Les deux frères avaient pris une place beaucoup trop importante dans sa vie de solitaire et il ne pouvait plus l'imaginer sans eux. D'autant que s'il en perdait l'un des deux, il le savait : il perdrait tout les deux.

Il l'avait vu à la réaction de Dean quand son frère avait été tué et il anticipait la même chez Sam.

L'un ne pouvait aller sans l'autre.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici donc le 4ème OS et le dernier (pour le moment) que j'avais en stock.

Je sais pas encore si d'autres suivront mais j'ai bien envie d'essayer. On verra donc...

Sinon un GRAND merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire ces chapitres et tout particulièrement à celles qui ont laissé des commentaires, cela fait vraiment très plaisir.

.

.

**- 4 - **

**(Après le 3.02 Les enfants perdus /The Kids Are Alright)**

**.  
**

- Dean ... ?

Sam avait hésité quelques minutes avant de finalement se lancer. Après tout il était quand même plus de deux heures du matin. Mais son frère ne dormait pas, il le savait. Alors si Dean espérait le tromper, il faisait fausse route.

Il le connaissait par cœur. Il connaissait ses habitudes, ses manies et savait reconnaître ces petits rien qui trahissait que quelque chose clochait.

Et justement le coucher faisait partie des ses choses qui chez Dean était quasiment un rituel.

Après avoir placé le nécessaire pour être prêt à toutes attaques, sous son oreiller, il se couchait puis se tournait et retournait dans son lit à la recherche de la position idéal. Le tout bien évidemment sans la moindre discrétion et cela pendant de longues minutes. Et finissait par s'endormir comme une souche dans un léger ronflement.

Mais là rien.

Il s'était simplement couché et ... et rien.

OK, il existait bien évidemment quelques exceptions à ce " principe ".

Mais il fallait, par exemple, qu'il soit blessé et donc contraint et forcé d'éviter le plus possible des gestes inutiles, ce qui n était pas le cas. Ou encore qu'il soit complètement exténué, cassé de fatigue et dans ce cas il s'écroulait littéralement sur le lit et ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, mais dans ce cas les ronflements devenaient un plus bruyant et on pouvait donc exclure également cette seconde option.

Restait donc la troisième possibilité : une question, un problème s'était insinué dans son esprit et quel qu'il soit cela le rongeait.

Et Sam était bien décidé à savoir ce qu'il en était.

Mais surtout, il espérait toujours que son frère se déciderait enfin à se bouger pour trouver une solution à ce fichu contrat et si c'était cela qui l'empêchait de dormir, il n'allait certainement pas passer à côté de l'occasion de remettre le sujet sur le tapis, encore moins maintenant que Ruby avait évoqué une solution possible.

Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il était face à un démon donc qu'il fallait se montrer prudent. Mais la promesse était trop belle pour ne pas mettre un peu la prudence et les a priori de coté.

En un sens il comprenait ce qu'avait fait Dean, mais il ne lui dirait certainement jamais car s'il comprenait, il ne l'acceptait pas. Il lui en voulait, son frère lui imposait une situation que lui n'avait pu supporter, même s'il se rendait compte que l'argument pouvait tout aussi bien se retourner contre lui.

Car lui aussi, était prêt à tout, vraiment à tout, pour empêcher ce qui attendait Dean. Et tant pis pour ce que cela impliquait pour ce qu'il devrait faire pour cela et tant pis pour ce qu'il lui arrivera.

Il devait le faire. Peu importait la manière seul comptait le résultat. Bon sang, voilà qu'il raisonnait comme son père, maintenant. Mais avait-il seulement le choix ?

Non, son frère avait sacrifié trop de choses pour lui, son enfance, sa vie et jusqu'à son âme alors lui n'allait certainement pas rester là à attendre sans rien faire, sans rien tenter.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne pouvait supporter cette idée ni même l'imaginer sans risquer de devenir fou. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer continuer tout ça sans Dean.

Sans Dean, cela n'avait aucun sens. Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait continuer, il n'en avait pas l'envie et encore moins la force.

Alors tout espoir était bon à prendre et qu'importe que cet espoir vienne d'un démon. Cela restait un espoir avant tout autre chose. Même si pour le moment il ne savait pas s'il était vraiment judicieux d'en parler à Dean. Il connaissait que trop la méfiance de son frère sans parler de son scepticisme.

Avant tout, il devait le convaincre de réagir et se lancer sur la piste glissante d'une solution apportée par un démon n'était certainement pas la meilleures des solutions ou son argument le plus pertinent.

-Dean ? répéta le cadet devant l'absence de réponse.

Mais son frère restait silencieux.

-Hé ? ... Je SAIS que tu ne dors pas ...Dean ? Quand tu dors, tu ronfles ...

Étrangement, ce léger ronflement, ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé. Au contraire. Depuis qu'il était gosse, il y trouvait un coté rassurant presque apaisant. C'était sans doute idiot... Mais cela lui rappelait que Dean était là, à ses cotés. Aujourd'hui il, en avait plus que jamais besoin.

-Tu veux en parler ? Insista Sam ignorant le silence persistant de son frère.

- Non. Répondit dans un soupir Dean vaincu.

- Allez je vois bien que ...Commença Sam en prenant appui sur un code.

- Je vais bien. Coupa l'aîné. Dors Sammy.

Dean se retourna comme pour signifié qu'il n'était pas d'humeur pour l'une de ces discutions qu'affectionnait tant Sam. Ces conversations ou l'on parle de soi ce n'était définitivement par son truc.

Mais Sam ne semblait pas décidé à se contenter de cette réponse.

- C'est ton pacte, c'est ça ? Tu vois, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être...

-Je m'en fiche Sam, l'interrompît à sèchement son frère en se retournant. Je te l'ai déjà : on ne va rien faire. Rien du tout.

-Mais, écoute au moins...

-SAM, non ! Je refuse qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

Sam se redressa subitement et alluma la lumière de la table de chevet placé entre leurs deux lits.

-Hé ? Ça va pas. Râla Dean se protégeant les yeux de la main.

-Non ça ne va pas. Répliqua Sam énervé. J'en ai marre, vraiment marre, Dean. Et moi ... ? Tu crois peut être que je vais ou que je peux accepter que tu meurs, que tu ailles en Enfer à cause de moi.

Dean se redressa à son tour. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les choses. Ces mots il ne voulait pas les entendre.

- Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas à cause de toi, Sammy. Répondit-il se voulant rassurant.

- Si ... Si je ne m'étais pas fait surprendre par Jack, si j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait quand j'en ai eu l'occasion ....

Dean aurait voulut effacer ces idées de l'esprit de Sam. Son frère ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas penser qu'il aurait dû tuer un homme, de sang froid. La seule chose qui comptait dans leur métier, c'était de ne jamais oublier qu'il était avant tout des être humains, et que cette humanité qui faisait toute la différence

Et lui avait besoin que Sam garde un semblant d'innocence, ne soit pas juste un chasseur froid, mécanique. En fin de compte le coté moralisateur de Sam l'irritait autant qu'il le rassurait. Et surtout il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable ni même responsable de quoi ce soit.

- Non, cela reste mon choix, Sam, et je l'assume.

C'était son rôle de le protéger. Peut lui importait qu'on comprenne cela ou non, lui ne voyait qu'une chose : si son petit frère n'était plus là alors lui, à quoi servait-il ? Sans Sam, il devait tout simplement inutile.

-D'accord si ça te fait plaisir, ajouta tristement le cadet, alors ce n'est pas à cause de moi... mais pour moi. T'as raison c'est formidable ce que je me sens mieux là...

-Je suis désolé, murmura Dean.

Ces dernières paroles réveillèrent soudain la colère de Sam. Par moments Dean avait réellement la faculté de trouvé les mots qui lui tapaient sur les nerfs.

-Tu peux arrêter ça !

- Pardon ? Arrêter quoi ? S'étonna Dean

-De t'excuser ! De t'inquiéter de savoir ce qui m'arrivera ! Bordel, Dean, c'est pour toi qu'il faut que tu t'en fasses, pour ce qui va t'arriver.

Sam n'en pouvait plus. Il ne supportait plus cette décontraction qu'affichait Dean. Il voulait qu'il s'inquiète de ce qui l'attendait, qu'il cesse de faire comme s'il s'en fichait.

- Qu'est que tu veux que je te dise ? S'impatienta à son tour Dean. Dis-moi !

- Je sais pas... que tu veux trouver une solution, ce serait pas mal, non ? Que tu ne va pas attendre bien tranquillement qu'ils viennent de chercher...

- ... et te voir mourir à l'instant même ou je tenterai quelque chose ? Hors de question. Je refuse, Sam. Alors d'accord, c'est vrai que je ne suis peut être qu'un sale égoïste mais je refuse.

Malgré lui sa voix avait tremblé.

Bien sûr qu'il s'en voulait d'imposer ça à Sam. Il avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il devait ressentir... Mais il ne regrettait pas son choix et s'il le fallait, il le referait, sans hésiter. Il avait vu son frère mort, il avait dû veiller sa dépouille. Ses moments hantaient ses cauchemars, il se réveillait encore en sursaut pour de vérifier que Sam était bien là, vivant.

Alors non, il ne voulait pas revivre ça, il n'y survivrait pas. C'est aussi simple que ça. Sans Sam il était comme mort de toutes façons.

- Et moi je refuse de te regarder mourir sans broncher, sans même essayer de te sauver. Rétorqua Sam.

Il n'avait pu retenir un frisson au moment où Dean lui avait rappelé qu'il l'avait qualifié d'égoïste quelques jours plus tôt. Comment une chose pouvait être à la fois tellement vrai et tellement fausse.

Car Dean reconnaissait ne pas pouvoir vivre sans Sam mais à cause de cela c'est lui qui allait devoir apprendre à vivre sans son frère. Et en même temps donner sa vie pour en sauver une autre pouvait être assimilé à beaucoup de choses : du dévouement, à un attachement profond même à de la folie mais à de l'égoïsme ... ?

- Je ne peux pas, Dean. Toi mieux que n'importe qui tu devrais comprendre ça.

Dean eut un soupir excédé. Dans un sens, oui, il comprenait mais ...

-C'est pas la question... Affirma l'aîné. S'il n'y avait pas eu Papa, je ne serais plus là, de toutes façons... Et s'il avait été là, rien ne serait arrivé...

Sam secoua la tête visiblement perdu

- Cette quoi cette nouvelle connerie ?

- C'est de ma faute, expliqua sombrement Dean, ... si tu t'es retrouvé dans cette situation, c'est parce que je n'ai pas su te protéger. Je dois toujours veiller sur toi et tu n'aurais pas dû te retrouver là bas, tout seul ... et même après j'aurais dû arriver plus vite, empêcher ce qui s'est produit ...

Sam dévisagea un instant son frère, incrédule.

Et merde ! Cette andouille était sérieuse en plus. Une fois encore on arrivait au principal problème de Dean : cette désastreuse opinion qu'il avait de lui.

- Je devais le faire, Sammy, ajouta Dean en appuyant sur les mots. Je devais réparer tout ça. Remettre les choses à leurs places.

-Je ne vois pas ce que a remis en place avec ce pacte... s'impatienta Sam.

-C'est pourtant évident : Je n'aurais pas dû vivre, Sam. Et tu n'aurais pas dû mourir...

Sam secoua à nouveau la tête, il aurait aimé trouver les mots pour que son frère prenne enfin conscience que sa vie à lui aussi avait de la valeur, autant de valeur que celle des autres.

Mais il doutait que de tels mots puissent seulement exister.

Cette obsession du sacrifice de Dean, cet altruisme était au-delà de toute raison, de toute discutions. Il l'avait toujours plus ou moins pressentit mais il en avait acquit la certitude quant il avait été contaminé par le virus "Croatoan" et que Dean avait refusé de partir, de le laisser derrière lui refusant ainsi de sauver sa propre vie.

Quant à cette fichue habitude d'endosser des responsabilités qui n'étaient pas les siennes, voire de les inventer de toutes pièces comme en ce moment, elle lui donner juste des envie de distribué des baffes, histoire de remettre un peu d'ordre de cette satanée caboche.

-T'es cinglé, finit par lâcher le cadet, et encore plus que je croyais.

Dean répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

- Je ne plaisante pas Dean. Renchérit son frère irrité, ce que tu dis là ... ça n'a aucun sens...

- Parce que t'obstiner à vouloir casser ce contrat au risque de ta vie ça en a, peut être ? Répliqua son frère en haussant la voix.

- Autant que de passer un contrat comme le tien. Renchérit Sam sur le même ton.

- Te ramener ... ça avait du sens, Sam. Ça en avait. Répondit doucement son frère après quelques secondes.

Rien ne pouvait avoir plus de sens pour lui, s'il devait exister une seule raison au monde de sacrifier sa vie c'était bien celle là.

Et étrangement, il avait toujours eu cette sensation qu'il n'était pas destiné à faire de vieux os. Il l'avait accepté il y a bien longtemps, alors si cela pouvait au moins servir à quelque chose de bien, il se sentirait moins inutile.

- Comme vouloir de te sauver en a ... compléta Sam.

Lui aussi se sentait prêt à tout pour son grand frère même à risquer sa vie. Bon sang, pourquoi Dean refusait-il de croire qu'on pouvait tenir à lui autant que lui tenait aux autres ? De voir que sa vie méritait elle aussi d'être sauvée ?

Dean laissa échapper un nouveau soupir. Tout cela ne menait nulle part, ils tournaient en rond. C'est vrai que d'une certaine façon, il comprenait le point de vue de Sam mais celui-ci se trompait. Dean ne pouvait pas arriver à croire que tout pouvait avoir la même importance. La vie de son petit frère comptait tellement, tellement plus que la sienne.

-C'est ... différent.

-Ah bon ? Et en quoi, s'il te plaît ? S'irrita Sam.

-C'est différent, c'est tout. Répéta Dean plus froidement qu'il n'aurait voulu.

-Et tu crois que je v...

-SAM ! S'écria soudain Dean foudroyant son frère du regard. On arrête là, c'est différent. Point. Et il n'y a pas à discuter là dessus ou quoi ce soit à expliquer. Alors je ne ferais rien...et toi non plus.

-Dean ... commença Sam perdu, ne sachant pas quoi ajouté.

Dean eu un signe négatif de la tête. Il n'avait rien d'autre à dire, rien à ajouter. Sam avait vu le visage de Dean se fermer, son regard se durcir. La conversation était finie. Inutile d'insister. Du moins pour le moment.

Dean se recoucha en silence et après quelques secondes d'hésitation Sam dans un mouvement rageur fit de même. Mais aucun des deux ne parvint à trouver le sommeil.

Sam bouillonnait intérieurement devant l'attitude de son frère. Mais que ce crétin le veuille ou non il ne resterait certainement pas les bras croisés. Il n'était plus un gosse, on ne lui dirait pas ce qu'il devait faire ou ne pas faire. Et était bien décidé à faire ses choix tout seul.

De son coté Dean percevait sans mal l'irritation de son frère et il détestait l'idée que Sam soit en colère contre lui. Il détestait l'idée de s'opposer ainsi à son frère. Mais il le devait : Sam courrait de trop gros risques en voulant le sauver.

Il risquait sa vie, et rien que cela c'était intolérable, mais d'autres dangers couvaient à vouloir à tout prit défendre cette cause perdue d'avance.

Car Dean craignait également les chemins que pourraient être tenté d'emprunter son frère, en voulant le sauver. Il le connaissait, il connaissait sa naïveté et savait que Sam était prêt à croire n'importe quoi, n'importe qui pour peut qu'on lui fasse miroiter un espoir, aussi mince, aussi irréaliste soit-il.

Solution à peine plausible, dangereuse...Sam ne s'arrêterait certainement pas à ce genre de considérations. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, Dean reconnaissait que si la situation était inversée, il réagirait sans aucun doute de la même façon.

Car il fallait regarder les choses en face, Sam était son point faible, et lui était celui de son frère. Et justement Dean ne voulait surtout pas que les démons se servent de ça, se servent de lui pour entraîner Sam sur une pente dangereuse. Et ils n'allaient certainement pas laisser filer l'occasion de profiter d'une telle occasion.

Alors non !

Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'à cause de lui, son frère puisse courir le risque se perdre, de ne plus être totalement Sam. Son Sammy. C'était inacceptable.

Mais en même temps Dean ne voulait pas qu'ils passent sa dernière année à s'opposer. Se chamailler, oui, cela faisait partie de leur relation mais il ne voulait par perdre de temps à être fâché contre Sam ou à voir Sam fâché contre lui.

D'autant que cette fois-ci Sam ne s'était pas trompé en affirmant que quelque chose l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil, il s'était juste trompé sur le pourquoi. Et en voulant esquiver une conversation qui jugeait gênante, une autre bien plus orageuse avait suivi.

Le problème une fois encore, c'était cette obsession qu'avait Sam de vouloir le faire parler de lui, de ses sentiments. Il n'aimait pas ça et son frère n'était pas sans le savoir quand même.

Mais bon, si cela permettait à Sam d'arrêter de bouder, il pouvait peut être faire un petit effort, juste pour cette fois.

Il laissa échapper un soupir et s'assit de nouveau sur son lit. Sam s'était couché de manière à lui tourner les dos mais Dean imaginait sans mal quel pouvait bien être son expression à cet instant

-Ben. Dit-il doucement

Sam ne bougea pas.

-Tout à l'heure, tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'avais du mal à dormir... c'était pas à cause de ..., enfin tu sais quoi, éluda Dean, mais c'était cette histoire ... avec Ben et Lisa.

Sam s'était retourné malgré lui, pendant que son frère parlait, étonné que Dean engage ce genre de conversation. Il en oublia un instant sa colère.

-Mais je croyais que ce n'était pas ton fils...

Chose qui l'avait d'ailleurs profondément étonné. Au point qu'il s'était demandé si Lisa avait été totalement franche sur ce coup là. Il en n'en avait rien dit à Dean bien sûr, mais quand même... Ben lui ressemblait trop ... beaucoup trop.

Et pas seulement physiquement.

Sam n'avait passé que peut de temps avec l'enfant mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer des similitudes troublantes entre Dean et Ben. Des similitudes dans la façon de se tenir, d'être mais aussi de caractère.

Il l'avait vu se comporter avec les autres gamins, il avait été le dernier à sortir faisant passer les autres avant et après qu'ils aient réussit à fuir, il l'avait entendu les rassurer alors que lui même devait être encore terrifié. Tout cela lui était si familier.

-Ouais, répondit lentement Dean, ... il ne l'est pas.

Soudain Sam comprit. Il s'assit à son tour sur son lit et allumant à nouveau la lampe.

-Décidément c'est une manie chez toi râla Dean en plissant des yeux.

-Tu aurais voulu qu'il le soit, c'est ça ?

C'était davantage une affirmation qu'une question.

- Non ... enfin si ...peut être, enfin je ne sais pas justement. Répondit Dean dans un haussement d'épaules.

Sam hésitait encore à ajouter quoique ce soit ... son frère se confiant était une chose trop rare pour prendre le risque de toute foutre en l'air, en l'interrompant et il sentait que Dean n'avait pas tout dit, et avait surtout besoin d'exprimer à voix haute se qu'il ressentait...

-En fait je crois que j'aurais été fier qu'il le soit... expliqua Dean

Il laissa échapper un sourire triste en pensant à la fierté qu'il aurait ressentit si Ben avait pu être son fils. Cette même fierté qu'il aurait voulu qu'on éprouve pour lui, qu'il aurait tant aimé lire chez son père.

- Tu trouve ça con, non ? Demanda Dean dans un timide sourire, comme pour s'excuser d'embêter Sam avec des mièvreries telles que celles-ci.

- Non, Dean, Répondit doucement le cadet, ça n'a vraiment rien d'idiot ... au contraire.

Il était clair que Dean s'était attaché à ce gamin. De la même manière finalement qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attacher à tous ceux qui faisait un peu plus que croiser sa route : Jo, Ellen, Bobby... était tous devenus comme des membres de sa famille et on savait de quoi il était capable dès qu'on parlait de famille...

Sam avait longtemps vu en son frère quelqu'un de légèrement asocial. Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs sans doute pas tout à fait faux seulement parmi les raisons à cette attitude, l'une d'elle était particulière : Dean craignait tout simplement de devenir trop proche, de s'attacher. Et avec la vie qui était la leur, il se refusait ce droit.

Cette vie qu'en fin de compte il n'aimait pas tant que ça, contrairement à se que Sam avait cru pendant tant d'années. Mais tout ce qui c'était passé depuis plus de 2 ans l'avait fait douter : le Djinn, Croatoan ou encore cette façon qu'il avait de vouloir détourner Jo de la chasse...

Tout cela ne montrait qu'une chose Dean, comme lui, aurait voulut une autre vie.

Mais ce n'était pas si simple.

Le droit au bonheur individuel pour son aîné ne valait pas grand chose comparé à tous ceux qui avaient besoin d'aide, ou à la possibilité de protéger ses proches. Sam aurait voulu savoir comment lui dire que son bonheur à lui aussi comptait, qu'il y avait droit.

-Dean ? S'inquiéta Sam en voyant son frère se pincer les lèvres.

-Je sais pas, reprit Dean pensif, je ne sais pas ce que doit penser de tout ça ... tu vois d'un coté c'est vrai que j'aurais aimé qu'il le soit, mais d'un autre je ne peux pas l'empêcher penser que c'est mieux, comme ça.

-Tu crois ? demanda timidement Sam ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il convenait de dire, ni même ce que Dean voulait entendre.

Dean acquiesça silencieusement. Il en était convaincu, c'était préférable et pour tout le monde. Pour eux, pour lui. Il avait déjà trop de personnes auxquelles il tenait pour qui il avait peur, et qu'il allait devoir bientôt laisser derrière lui.

Quand à Ben et Lisa, il ne voulait pas les mettre en danger à cause de ce boulot, de cette vie et surtout il n'avait jamais rien eu à offrir, du moins rien de ce que les gens " normaux " désiraient. Alors maintenant avec ce qui l'attendait... A quoi bon offrir un père en sursis à ce gamin qui méritait tellement mieux que tout ça ?

Non, cette vie n'était tout simplement pas faite pour lui, ne le serait jamais. Si jamais, il avait eu la moindre chance, celle ci était bien loin derrière lui.

Seulement, il aurait voulu, peut être égoïstement se dit-il, laisser une part de lui, une trace de son passage en quelque sorte. Mais lui ne laisserait qu'une voiture... même si ce n'était pas n'importe quelle voiture... Mais rien de lui, pas vraiment ...

- Lisa et Ben méritent beaucoup mieux. Laissa-t-il échapper dans un soupir. Tu ne crois pas ? Et d'ailleurs tu l'as dit toi même : les enfants et moi ... c'est pas ça.

Sam fut encore une fois fasciné par cette faculté qu'avait son frère de retenir tout ce qu'on pouvait critiquer chez lui même si s'était pour plaisanter, même si on n'était pas soi-même ...

Et cette fois ci, encore, il se trompait.

C'est vrai qu'il l'avait peut être pensé. Mais entre temps il avait vu Dean agir avec les enfants, pas seulement avec Ben mais aussi avec Luka, Mickael ... et il s'en sortait mieux que bien. Il l'avait vu les écouter, les rassurer et étrangement lui même semblaient pouvoir se confier plus facilement à eux, s'ouvrir davantage.

Et il ne pouvait oublier que dans son enfance à lui, c'était Dean qui avait joué le rôle du père, de la mère aussi.

Leur père lui avait appris la chasse, Dean tout le reste, toutes ces choses peut être banales comme apprendre à lasser ses chaussures, à faire du vélo... mais qui on finalement beaucoup d'importance dans une vie d'enfant, même dans la leur si éloignée fut elle des standards. C'était Dean qui l'accompagnait à l'école, lui préparait son goûter, le réconfortait après ses cauchemars ...

Alors oui il était très bien placé pour voir que Dean aurait fait un excellent père. Il en avait le coté rassurant, parfois légèrement autoritaire. Bon c'est vrai qu'il pouvait aussi être plus gamin qu'un gamin et avait une tendance plus que prononcée à être sur-protecteur ...

Mais voilà, il y avait ce fichu boulot, ce maudit contrat…

Et même sans cela il restait cette conviction qu'avait Dean de croire qu'il n'avait pas droit à autre chose qu'une vie de chasseur. Qu'il ne le méritait pas.

-Tu sais, t'es pas si nul en fait... Affirma finalement le cadet

-Je te remercie ... "Pas si ..." C'est vraiment gentil ça, Sam. Releva l'aîné avec une pointe d'ironie amusée.

- T'as compris ce que je voulais dire ...

Dean acquiesça en silence avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

- Hé Dean ? Je suis sérieux là ...

-Je sais...je sais Sammy ... murmura faiblement l'aîné, presque gêné.

Sam n'osait plus rien ajouté. Dean avait fait un effort considérable et il ne voulait pas le mettre davantage mal à l'aise. L'orage s'était totalement dissipé, même si aucun des deux n'oubliait pourquoi il avait surgit ou avait décidé de se ranger à l'avis de l'autre. D'autres seraient sans doute inévitables.

-Bon on à pas mal de route demain... Alors ... au dodo Sam.

Après avoir de nouveau tout éteint, l'aîné se recoucha bruyamment, cherchant une position confortable, pendant quelques minutes avant de s'immobiliser dans un bruyant soupir. Son manège n'échappa pas à son frère qui ne pu retenir un sourire.

Le silence s'était réinstallé dans la chambre et Sam commençait doucement à sentir le sommeil le gagner. Quant il entendit marmonner :

- Et je ne ronfle pas ...


	5. Chapter 5

_Je me suis donc finalement décidée à continuer cette série d'OS. D'autres suivront peut être, le truc c'est que je ne suis pas très rapide, enfin je passe peut être un peu trop de temps à vouloir modifier et re-modifier le texte avant de me décider à ne plus y toucher._

_Encore une fois désolée pour les fautes oubliées, et merci à tout ceux/celles qui prendront le temps de lire cette fic.  
_

.

.

**- 5 -**

_**(Après le 4.16 - Le premier Seau /On the Head of a Pin)**_

Il se retenait avec difficulté de ne pas courir à travers les couloirs. Le service des soins intensifs n'était certainement pas le meilleurs endroit pour piquer un sprint. Il pressa néanmoins le pas. Il avait besoin de constater de ses propres yeux que tout allait bien, pour en être pleinement convaincu.

En réalité Sam n'avait quitté l'hôpital que depuis peu de temps, juste le temps de s'éloigner un peu de cet atmosphère oppressante, voir Dean dans cet état lui était juste insupportable. Cela lui faisait revivre tout ces moments où il avait faillit le perdre, ceux où il l'avait vraiment perdu. Son impuissance le rendait fou.

Le jeune homme avait roulé, sans but précis. Le fait d'être au volant de l'Impala, lui suffisait car c'était un peu comme être avec son frère. Il avait souvent taquiné Dean sur son attachement pour sa voiture qui allait bien au delà de sa passion les voitures et la mécanique. Enfin les moqueries portaient davantage sur la façon qu'avait Dean de manifester cet attachement que sur cet attachement en lui même.

Tout simplement parce Sam connaissait parfaitement la raison de celui-ci : cette voiture, c'était leur foyer en quelque sorte, tout du moins ce qui il ressemblait le plus. Elle était presque un membre de la famille.

Et pour lui cette voiture c'était Dean. Cela lui rappelait ces journées passée sur les routes, toujours les mêmes cassettes de vieux rock, son frère chantant par dessus ... . Ici c'était comme s'il pouvait ressentir sa présence.

Malheureusement cela lui avait aussi rappelé ces interminables mois sans Dean. Il avait fini par pousser le volume de la radio à fond, il voulait simplement ne plus penser à rien.

Quant l'hôpital l'avait contacté, il avait éprouvé un instant de panique. Il avait eu peur de ce qu'on allait lui annoncé, de ce que cet appel pouvait signifier. Alors dire que la nouvelle du réveil de son frère avait été un immense soulagement était plus que léger mais en même temps il n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine gêne, un petit pincement au cœur. Il aurait tant voulut être là.

Non, il aurait dû être là. Dean n'aurait pas dû se réveiller tout seul.

Mais peut être que ce n'était le cas ... il en effet était plus que possible que Castiel ait été présent. Et pour tout dire, Sam ne savait pas si cette idée lui plaisait ou non.

Pourtant et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître son frère semblait au final éprouver une certaine sympathie pour l'ange. Et cela n'avait rien a voir avec une quelconque reconnaissance pour l'avoir sorti de l'Enfer comme on aurait pu être tenté de le croire. Non Dean appréciait sincèrement Castiel, bien qu'il n'était pas prêt de le reconnaître. Mais le simple fait qu'il lui ait donné un surnom, en témoignait.

Sam savait parfaitement reconnaître les fois ou son frère utilisait des diminutifs pour provoquer, se moquer de celles ou le surnom était une marque d'affection, d'amitié. Et cette dans façon qu'il avait d'appeler l'ange « Cas'», il n'y pas la moindre trace d'ironie.

Et surtout Dean ne s'adressait plus à l'ange de la même façon qu'au début et encore moins comme il s'adressait à Uriel avec qui il se montrait ouvertement agressif.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. L'ange lui aussi avait changé d'attitude, ce qui expliquait sans doute le présence d'Uriel. On, enfin ses supérieurs, devaient juger Castiel trop amical, trop proche de celui qu'il avait délivré de l'Enfer.

De son coté Sam ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser de Castiel ou plutôt exactement des anges en général. A l'inverse de Dean, qui même face à l'un d'eux avait continué à émettre des doutes, lui n'avait jamais eu aucun mal à croire en leur existence.

Seulement ils s'étaient révélés bien éloignés de l'image qu'il s'était construite d'eux. A la fois dans ce qu'ils étaient, des soldats et cela n'avait rien d'une métaphore, mais aussi dans les méthodes qu'ils employaient, qui pouvait être plus que discutables et n'avait rien à envier aux créatures qu'ils avait l'habitude de rencontrer

Mais surtout, ils s'en étaient pris à son frère. En le confrontant à Alastair, il avaient obligé Dean à se replonger dans toutes ces horreurs, ils l'avaient mis face à ses cauchemars. Et plus que tout ils l'avaient mis en danger. Il s'en était vraiment fallu de peu pour qu'il y laisse la vie.

Cela il ne pouvait pas l'accepter ou faire comme si cela ne s'était pas produit. Qu'ils le menacent lui tant qu'ils le voulaient, l'importait peu. Après tout il s'était associé à un démon même si celui était particulier, sans compter son propre sang de démon ; mais qu'ils fassent davantage souffrir son frère, non !

Dean avait depuis toujours veiller sur lui, alors qu'il le veuille ou non Sam était bien décidé à lui rendre la pareille. A présent s'était son tour. Il voulait faire quelque chose pour lui. Ne plus être pour une fois celui que l'on protège mais celui qui protége. Il se sentait depuis trop longtemps redevable auprès de ce grand frère qui avait toujours tout sacrifier pour lui, jusqu'à son âme.

Il s'en était terriblement voulu et s'en voulait encore de n'avoir pu le sauver de l'Enfer, de ne pas avoir eu la solution pour l'en sortir. Cette culpabilité était d'autant forte plus que le pacte qui l'y avait conduit, Dean l'avait conclut pour lui, pour qu'il vive.

Alors, aujourd'hui si son frère, à cause de ses souvenirs, à cause de ce qu'il avait vécu en bas, n'avait plus la force d'endurer tout cela, il le ferait pour lui. Il lui devait bien ça et peut importe les moyens qu'il lui faudrait employés, il le ferait et sans le moindre état d'âme...

Le cadet des Winchester poussa la porte de la chambre avec précaution, ne voulant pas réveiller Dean s'il s'était rendormi. Le médecin avait été clair, il ne courrait plus aucun risque mais il était très affaiblit et le repos était indispensable. Comme si les termes « repos » et « Dean » pouvaient aller dans la même phrase !

Mais à peine seuil franchi, le regard qui se posa sur lui le stoppa, un instant, Sam dans son élan et lui fit immédiatement regretter que son frère ne soit pas bel et bien endormis.

Parfois, le plus souvent quand il ne se croyait pas observé, Dean laissait tombé cette façade insouciante qui le caractérisait et qui d'une certaine façon le protégeait. Dans ces moments on voyait davantage ce qu'il était ou plutôt qui il était, quelqu'un à qui la vie n'avait pas fait de cadeau, quelqu'un qui souffrait mais surtout qui refusait de partager cette souffrance.

Cela avait toujours été vrai, même quand il n'étaient que des gamins et ces derniers mois ne faisaient certainement pas exception, bien au contraire. Mais ce regard là, ... c'était celui que son frère avait eu à la mort de leur père ou quand il avait enfin accepté de lui parler de l'Enfer... En réalité ce regard Sam ne l'avait vu peu de fois et en même temps c'était déjà beaucoup trop. Il aurait tant voulu ne jamais le revoir.

Cependant un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Dean.

-Sammy ? Hé, tu va bien ? S'enquit-il.

Le cadet ressentit une pointe de tristesse teintée d'un léger agacement. Son frère était sur un lit d'hôpital et en piteux état, il sortait à peine du coma mais il fallait encore qu'il inquiète de savoir si lui allait bien.

Mais le pire c'était sans doute, qu'au fond il n'y avait justement absolument rien de réellement surprenant dans cette attitude, tout du moins rien d'inhabituel. En réalité, c'était même beaucoup trop habituel. L'une des choses chez Dean qui avait la faculté de l'énerver tout en le touchant profondément.

-Oui ça va... Le rassura le cadet, en prenant place sur la chaise la plus proche du lit. Mais toi, comment tu te sens ?

-Alors, dis moi... Qu'est ce que j'ai manqué ? S'enquit Dean éludant la question de Sam.

Il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas... Non, cette fois-ci, il ne sentait pas la force de faire semblant. « Tout va bien, je vais bien » était peut être devenu une réponse systématique dès qu'on l'interrogeait sur lui, l'une de ces phrases que l'on répète tant aux autres qu'à soi même, comme si cela avait le pouvoir de les rendre plus réelles, mais rarement ces mots avaient eu si peu de sens.

Il n'y croyait tout simplement plus. Bien que pour être tout à fait honnête il n'y avait jamais réellement cru, mais il s'était toujours efforcé d'au moins donner l'impression d'y croire. D'afficher une assurance aux yeux des autres qu'il ne ressentait pas pour les rassurer pour se rassurer. Avec plus ou moins de conviction et de succès.

Mais là il ne pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait déjà pas supporté ce qu'il avait fait en Enfer, mais les conséquences, ce que cela avait déclenché, ce qu'il avait déclenché... c'était trop

-Tu te souviens de quoi, exactement... Demanda le cadet sans prendre la peine de relever l'absence de réponse de son frère, de toutes façon cela n'aurait servit à rien.

-En réalité pas de grand chose... Et Alastair, il est devenu quoi ?

-Il est mort. Répondit sobrement Sam qui n'avait pas franchement envie d'entrer dans les détails

-Et ?

La réponse plus que concise de Sam avait alerté Dean.

-Et... quoi ? Répondit Sam.

Comment avait-il pu croire que Dean se contenterait de ça.

-Comment ? S'impatienta l'aîné. Le couteau n'avait pas d'effet sur lui, enfin pas celui là... et je ne me souviens pas qu'on ai remis la main sur le colt. Alors comment ?... Cas'? Tenta-t-il.

-Non ... pas Castiel, Sam hésitât un instant avant de poursuivre. C'était moi, Dean.

Dean sentit soudain la panique l'envahir.

- Tu peux répéter ça ?

Il aurait voulu hausser le son mais sa voix n'en fut que plus étranglée et sa gorge plus douloureuse. Il esquissa un geste comme pour se relever, oubliant un instant qu'il n'en avait pas encore la force. Sam stoppa son geste.

-Arrête, tu ne dois pas...

- Comment ? le coupa son frère.

-S'il te plaît, Dean. Reste tranquille.

-Comment Sam ? Répéta l'aîné. Ne me dis pas que tu as encore utilisé ton pouvoir ?

Sam acquiesça silencieusement

-Sam, se désolant Dean ne sachant pas quoi ajouter.

Il n'aimait décidément pas la tournure que prenaient les choses. Quant ils s'étaient retrouvé face à Alastair il y a quelques mois le pouvoir de Sam avait été totalement inefficace contre le démon. Sans compter que jusqu'à présent ce pouvoir ne lui avait permis « que » de renvoyer en Enfer des démons mais il n'avait jamais été en mesure de les tuer.

Alors un démon aussi puissant qu'Alastair ? L'un des puissants, peut être même le plus puissant après Lilith, qu'ils aient rencontré. Comment ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

-Comment c'est possible ? Comment ce pourvoir est il devenu si puissant ? Demanda lentement Dean.

Sam retint une grimace, il connaissait que trop bien ce ton chez son frère qui n'en avait peut être même pas conscience mais avait toujours été au final bien plus impressionnant quand il parlait de ce ton calme que lorsqu'il criait. Cependant cette fois il y avait quelque chose de différent, au plutôt d'autre en plus. Il y avait une réelle lassitude, une fatigue presque palpable dans ces quelques mots.

Le cadet se contenta finalement d'un haussement d'épaules comme pour signifier que lui même en ignorait la raison.

-Sam ? Insista l'aîné.

-J'en sais rien... l'adrénaline peut être.

C'était la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé et qu'il lui semblait plausible. Après l'adrénaline pouvait bien décuplé les forces, pousser le gens au-delà de ce qu'ils auraient pu croire possible, de ce dont ils savaient capables ...

-Tu te fous de moi !

OK, raté !

-Non ... Reprit le cadet embarrassé. Écoute, j'en sais rien. Quand je suis arrivé tu étais là battu à mort et je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait à Castiel, on aurait dit ... un exorcisme pour ange... alors... je sais pas mais ça à pu jouer, tu ne crois pas ?

D'une certaine façon Sam aurait aimé lui même croire à cette explication. Croire que c'était son attachement à Dean qui lui avait donner la puissance nécessaire et non pas le sang de démon. Oui, il aurait voulu y croire. Vraiment.

Et le regard que Dean posa sur lui, prouvait bien que son frère n'y croyait pas davantage. Mais comment aurait-il pu seulement imaginé la vérité et encore plus la comprendre. Le comprendre. Non, Dean ne devait pas savoir, jamais. Cela lui ferai trop de mal et il devait protéger son frère même si cela signifier qu'il allait devoir lui mentir pour cela.

-Ou alors c'est tout simplement une nouvelle évolution, renchérit le cadet. Je sais pas après tout cela à bien commencer par de simples rêves prémonitoires. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas plusieurs étapes ?

Il s'interrompit un instant, hésitant mais sachant pertinemment que son frère était au courant depuis quelques temps de ses sorties nocturnes avec Ruby, il ajouta :

-Et tu sais je me suis pas mal entraîné, enfin tu vois, et ....

Malgré lui l'aîné ferma les yeux, comme pour mettre de la distance entre lui et cette situation qui ne cessait de la torturer. Encore une fois son frère cherchait des excuses, s'acharnait à le tenir à l 'écart de ... de quoi, il ne le savait même pas mais c'était insupportable. Il ne l'écoutait même plus, refusait d'entendre ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Ce pouvoir, tout du moins ce qu'il en faisait ces derniers mois n'était pas une bonne chose, et le fait que Ruby soit la dessous n'était certainement pas un facteur rassurant. Pourquoi Sam refusait-il de le voir ? De le croire.

Une pensée qui l'avait déjà effleuré plus d'une fois depuis quelque temps l'envahit subitement : Sam n'avait plus besoin de lui, enfin plus comme avant et surtout pas comme lui-même avait besoin de son frère.

Ce constat était bien plus douloureux que n'importe quelle blessure, l'affectait bien plus que n'importe quelle engueulade qu'ils avaient pu avoir. Son frère était, avait toujours été le centre son univers, ce sur quoi reposait toute sa vie. Comment aurait-il pu s'en cacher ?

C'était Sam qui pendant leur enfance avait donné un sens à cette vie désordonnée, son frère avait besoin de lui, il se devait d'être à hauteur, qu'importe ses propres peurs, Sam passait avant tout. La mort de son père, ou plutôt son sacrifice, l'avait anéantit, mais encore une fois il lui restait Sam.

C'était justement pour cette même raison qu'il avait fait ce pacte pour le ramener, car sans Sam, à quoi servait-il, qu'avait-il a perdre ? Rien, pas même sa vie, pas même que son âme.

Et même après son retour de l'Enfer, malgré ses souvenirs épouvantables malgré cette culpabilité qui le rongeait jusque dans ses rêves, il y avait encore et toujours Sam. Les anges avaient peut être du travail pour lui mais lui devait surtout empêcher son frère de se perdre dans ses désirs de vengeance, il avait encore un rôle à jouer.

Mais visiblement aujourd'hui Sam ne voyait plus en lui qu'un faible. Il lui avait même reproché de le ralentir. Il avait essayé mais il ne pouvait oublié ce que Sam lui avait dit. OK, il était peut être sous influence de cette foutue sirène et il s'était excuser après coup, à plusieurs reprises même... Mais la sirène ce que la sirène avait crée c'était la violence, l'envie de se battre, de faire se faire du mal à l'autre. Il n'y avait pas le moindre doute là dessus.

Mais les mots échangés c'était toute autre chose. Car si Dean savait très bien qu'il n'avait jamais voulu faire de mal à son frère, il avait aussi parfaitement conscience que tout ce que lui même avait reproché à Sam, sur ses mensonges, sur son attitude, ça en revanche, il le pensait. Seulement il n'était jamais parvenu, ou n'avait pas oser, en parler avant.

Alors comment ne pas croire que la réciproque était tout aussi vraie ? Que Sam croyait lui aussi chacun des mots qu'il avait prononcé.

Mais après tout pouvait-il vraiment lui en vouloir alors que lui même avait admis devant Castiel qu'il avait laissé une part de lui-même en enfer et surtout que tout cela était beaucoup trop gros pour lui. Qu'il n'en avait pas, qu'il n'en avait plus la force.

Au moins il ne s' était pas trompé sur un point. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il le méritait qu'il avait été délivré de l'Enfer, cela n'avait rien d'une seconde chance, ni même avec un job à lui confier. Ce n'était par pour ce qu'il était lui qu'on avait voulu le sauver mais pour l'empêcher de briser le premier sceau. Et s'il était finalement là c'était c'était pour, enfin à cause de, ce qu'il avait fait en bas. Parce que c'était à lui de réparer, d'être là pour accomplir pour les plans qu'on avait dessiné pour lui, pour empêcher ceux de Lilith.

Il aurait dû le savoir : les bonnes choses n'arrivaient pas, pas dans leur monde en tout cas, il avait essayé ... il avait voulu y croire... Mais il fallait bien regarder les choses en faces, il n' avait été qu'un pantin, un vulgaire pion.

Toute sa vie. Il n'avait jamais rien été d'autre. Son père l'avait traité en soldat dès son plus jeune âge, les entraînant dans sa quête de vengeance, Lilith et Alastair l'avait utilisé et maintenant c'était au tour des anges de vouloir se servir de lui. Cela commencait à faire beaucoup.

Alors si cette fois Sam le mettait à l'écart, s'il ne croyait plus en lui... Que lui restait-il ? S'il ne pouvait plus protéger son frère même si s'était de lui-même. A quoi servait-il ?

Rien, il n'était plus rien.

Avant qu'il n'est pu la retenir, une larme coula malgré lui le long de sa joue.

Et merde ! Il détestait ça, il se détestait de perdre ainsi tout contrôle sur lui même. Bon sang, il avait déjà craqué tout a l'heure devant Castiel et voilà qu'il remettait ça devant Sam. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, ou plutôt cela ne ressemblait pas à l'homme qu'il avait été. L'auto-apitoiement n'avait jamais dans ses habitudes.

Son sort, ce qu'ils vivaient au quotidien, il avait apprit à faire avec, il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse se foutu boulot. Sa vie ne valait peut être pas grand chose mais il l'avait accepté depuis bien longtemps. Mais surtout il n'avait pas de temps à consacrer à ce genre de considération qui au final n'apportait ni ne changeait rien.

Non les épanchements ce n'était pas son genre. OK, il lui arrivait de lâcher prise face l'insistance de son frère. Mais là il avait la sensation d'être réellement pitoyable. Ou pouvait-on voir une quelconque vertu dans ce qu'il était, dans ce qu'il avait fait ... ? Mais bon, certainement qu'en Enfer il en fallait peu pour être considéré comme une âme vertueuse et que comparé à l'ensemble des âmes qui y séjournait, la sienne devait suffire.

-Dean ?

Devant le silence persistant de son frère, le cadet avait chercher pendant de longues secondes quelque chose à dire. Enfin quelque chose qui ne risquait pas d'aggraver encore la situation. Il avait fini par conclure que la meilleure des solution était de battre en retraite. Dean paraissait épuiser mieux valait le laisser se reposer. Encore une excuse, pensa-t-il un instant malgré lui.

C'est à ce moment qu'il la vit, silencieuse, s'échapper de paupières toujours closes de son aîné. Il sentit soudain la panique le gagner. Bon sang, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Qu'est ce qu'il était supposer dire ? Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire.

-Dean ? Insista Sam .... S'il te plaît, regarde moi....

Le jeune homme fini par rouvrir les yeux, et Sam le regretta aussitôt, c'était comme recevoir un coup en plein estomac.

-Écoute ... Hésita Sam. Je sais ce que tu pense de Ruby et de tout cette histoire, Dean. Mais ça va, je t'assure je contrôle la situation. Je sais très bien ce que je fais, vraiment...

Dean en doutait énormément mais au fond qui était-il pour juger ? Après ce qu'il avait fait ? La culpabilité qui le dévorait depuis son retour le laissait rarement en paix mais avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, avec cet éloignement qu'il sentait croître entre Sam et lui, il ne pouvait définitivement plus la gérer, le peu de contrôle de soi qu'il s'était efforcé de conserver malgré tout, s'affaiblissait sérieusement.

Sam cherchait désespérément quelque chose à ajouter. Il ne savait pas ... quoi déjà ? Consoler ? Enfin peut être si le savait… mais pas avec Dean. Tout simplement parce que Dean, lui ne savait pas être consolé. Pourtant lui y arrivait, sans nécessairement le vouloir d'ailleurs, son humour même dans des situations qui n'y s'y prêtaient pas, son coté paternaliste et quelque chose de difficile à définir, lui donnait la faculté de rassurer les autres, en tout cas de le rassurer lui.

-Laisse moi aider, Dean Murmura Sam. Je peux le faire. Je...

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone qu'il avait encore une fois oublié de le couper. Il ne comptait d'ailleurs plus les regard assassins que cela lui avait valu de la part des infirmières.

-C'était Bobby... Dit-il après avoir rapidement coupé le téléphone. Je ... ferais peut être mieux de le rappeler. Il s'est fait un sang d'encre, tu sais.

Le vieux chasseur n'avait pas arrêté de l'appelé depuis que Dean avait été hospitalisé. Et c'est vrai que dans sa précipitation pour rejoindre son frère, Sam n'avait pas pensé à le contacter pour le rassurer.

Dean acquiesça silencieusement, il savait parfaitement ce qui se cachait sous les airs bourrus, parfois un peu ours de Bobby C'était tout simplement sa façon à lui de se protéger, ou plutôt de gérer cette vie. Il fallait ériger des barrières autour de soi pour résister.

Et c'était précisément ce qui l'effrayait a présent, les siennes étaient devenues biens fragiles. Peut être avaient elles même déjà rompues ?

-Ça te dérange, si ... Hésita Sam qui se préparait à se lever.

-Non, Vas-y rappelle le... Je bouge pas, promis. Ajouta Dean

Il aurait voulu sourire, même un semblant, mais c'était trop dur. Sam lui fut néanmoins reconnaissant de cette tentative pour alléger l'atmosphère qui en quelques minutes était devenue carrément oppressante.

Il hésita un instant, sachant combien Dean détestait ou plutôt faisait mine de détester tout gestes d'affection mais étrangement il sentait que cette fois son frère ne protesterait pas. Il posa brièvement une mais sur son épaule dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

-Je reviens toute de suite.

Dean regarda un moment la porte par laquelle venait de sortir son frère. Il aurait voulut dire qu'il était désolé. Désolé de ce qu'il avait, des conséquences que cela avait eu. Mais un simple « désolé » n'effacerait rien et n'était certainement pas suffisant. Ça n'avait pas le moindre sens, encore un mot...un mot vide, rien de plus.

Qu'importe ce qu'on pouvait lui dire...il ne pouvait pas croire que cela changerait quoique ce soit. Il avait échoué... sur toute la ligne. Il n'avait pas su protéger son frère, il avait craqué là où son père avait tenu bon. Encore une fois il n'avait pas su être à la hauteur de ce qu'on pouvait attendre de lui.

Ce qu'il avait fait en Enfer, n'était certainement pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait pardonner. Pour tout dire, il estimait qu'on n'avait même pas le droit de demander pardon pour de tels actes ...c'était déjà trop. Car demander pardon c'était malgré tout conserver un espoir d'obtenir ce dit pardon, de voir cette culpabilité qui vous ronge s'apaiser même un peu et cet espoir si mince soit-il, il n'y avait tout simplement pas droit, il ne le méritait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'on tente seulement de lui faire croire le contraire.

Et comme si cela ne le torturait pas assez, comme si tout cela n'était pas suffisamment horrible en soit, il fallait que en plus que ces actes aient amorcés une chaîne d'événements qui allait sans doute conduire à l'Apocalypse. La fin du monde. Rien que ça.

Il devait en parler à Sam, lui dire qu'il avait tout mis en route. Il n'en avait pas spécialement envie, mais paradoxalement il en avait besoin. Et surtout, si Sam se lançait dans tout cela à cause de lui il devait lui prouver qu'il ne le méritait pas.

Mais en même temps il avait peur que son frère lui cherche des excuses, ou du moins des circonstances atténuantes. Il n'en voulait pas. Peur qu'il lui reproche encore d'avoir conclut ce pacte car au milieu de tout ce chaos, Dean n'était sûr que d'une chose, ce pacte il ne le regrettait pas. Compte tenu des circonstances c'était sans doute terrible et quelque part égoïste, mais comment pourrait-il regretter ça ?

Alors non, il ne voulait pas être absout, ni même excusé ou consolé. Ce dont il avait besoin aujourd'hui c'était d'avoir son frère à ses côtés, de sa confiance.

Mais Sam lui échappait. Il était fatigué, si fatigué. Il lutta un instant, mais l'engourdissement le gagnait. Et il se laissa glissé. Oublier... Il avait besoin d'oublier, de croire encore un instant que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, horrible mais un rêve et rien d'autre.

Besoin de croire qu'à son réveil, il retrouverait Sam, son emmerdeur de petit frère.

Son Sammy.


	6. Chapter 6

**-6 - **

_**(Après le 5.04 The End)**_

Près d'une heure qu'ils avaient repris la route et toujours ce même silence. Un silence bien différent de ceux auxquels ils étaient habitués. Ce n'était pas ce silence complice qu'ils partageait souvent où chacun profitait simplement de la présence de l'autre sans qu'il soit nécessaire de dire quoique ce soit. Ce n'était même pas ce silence électrique qui suivait une engueulade ou encore celui imposé par un Sam boudeur ou un Dean complètement replié sur lui même.

Non c'était juste un silence embarrassant, ou chacun cherchait la meilleure chose à dire et craignait par dessus tout de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

Sam jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son frère. Depuis que Dean l'avait appelé il n'avait pas arrêté de se demander ce qui avait pu le faire changer soudainement d'avis. Il aurait voulu poser à nouveau la question à son frère mais il hésitait. Quand Dean lui avait juste dit qu'il s'agissait d'une longue histoire, il n' était pas arrivé à déterminer si c'était effectivement le cas et qu'au fond ce n'était pas le plus important ou si son frère ne voulait tout simplement ne pas en parler.

-Hé Sam ? Ça va ?

La voix son aîné fit presque sursauté le jeune homme. Sam ne pu retenir un léger sourire, cette simple question avait quelque chose de tellement familier. Il se demanda un instant si s'était volontaire ou non, une façon comme une autre d'engager la conversation, de briser ce silence étouffant...

Quoiqu'il en soit il appréciait et en même temps il se surpris à regretter que Dean ne l'ai pas appeler « Sammy ».

-Ça va... Acquiesça le cadet.

Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter d'autre, mais l'atmosphère paru étrangement moins lourde. Ce n'était pourtant pas grand chose, un échange on ne peut plus banale mais qui permis aux deux frères de se détendre un peu.

-Bon, alors c'est quoi le plan ? Se lança Sam.

-Remettre la main sur le colt. S'en servir et bye bye Lucifer... Exposa son frère avec une assurance qui aurait pu convaincre toute personne qui ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que lui.

-Attends ... tu veux dire : LE colt ? Mais ... il a sûrement été détruit depuis un bout de temps.

Sam ne comprenait pas ce que son frère avait en tête. Bien sûr que le colt avait tout du plan idéal. Seulement il n'y avait à coups sûr plus de colt. Il était impossible qu'une fois entre ses mains Lilith n'est pas pris soin de s'assurer que l'arme ne leur cause plus jamais de problème.

-Non... Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas été détruit.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

Dean se demanda un instant si le moment était bien choisit pour tout . Il savait qu'il devait parler à Sam de son «voyage ». C'était même plus que ça : il avait besoin de le faire. Il en avait déjà parler à Cas, après tout cela le concernait également, et là aussi il n'avait aucune envie de voir Castiel devenir ce qu'il avait vu là bas. Mais aborder le sujet avec Sam lui paraissait autrement plus délicat. Car si pas en avoir parler à son frère le dérangeait, il craignait surtout sa réaction, appréhendant ce que Sam pourrait penser ou conclure de tout cela.

Et il ne voulait surtout pas que son frère croit que tout était foutu, que son destin, leurs destins étaient scellés, que quoique qu'ils tentent tout deux étaient condamnés à devenir des monstres. Sam en cédant à Lucifer et lui en devenant ce... personnage, capable de tuer de sans froid, de torturer et de sacrifier, ses amis, son meilleur ami...

-Laisse moi deviner c'est une longue histoire, c'est ça ? Demanda la cadet, voyant que son frère paraissait soudainement bien embarrassé.

-On peut dire ça. Répondit simplement Dean.

-Tu sais on ne sera pas chez Bobby avant 2 bonnes heures ... commença Sam.

Dean hésitât encore un instant, il ne pouvait pas parler du colt sans parler de ce saut dans le temps, de ce qu'ils étaient tous devenus... Mais en même temps, il ne voulait plus de ces cachotteries entre eux... cela n'avait rien amener de bon.

-Zacharia ... lâcha finalement le jeune homme.

-Zacharia ? S'étonna Sam. Tu veux que l'info vient de lui ? Sans vouloir jouer les rabat-joie, je ne suis pas franchement que l'on puisse avoir la moindre confiance en ce qu'il pourrait affirmer...

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'aurai pu faire confiance à un ange ? S'offusqua son frère. Enfin, je veux dire en dehors de Cas, bien sûr. Mais c'est là différent, c'est ... Cas, justement.

-Alors comment ... ?

-Il m'a fait voir...ce qui allait se passer si, Dean chercha un instant ses mots, si on arrive pas a arrêter Lucifer.

-Le futur ? Il t'a fait voir le futur. Comme quand Castiel t'a renvoyer dans le passé ?

Dean acquiesça.

-Il espérait que cela me convaincrait pour Mickaël ...

-Et c'était comment ?

Si Zacharia espérait convaincre Dean de dire « Oui » à Mickaël, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Quoi qu'ai vu Dean dans cet avenir cela ne pouvait être que très négatif.

-Pas joli. Tout ce que j'ai pu voir ressemblait à des zones de guerre. Il n'y avait plus que des ruines. C'est le chaos. Notre armée va jusqu'à bombarder nos propres villes. Enfin avec Pallin en président ça donne déjà une idée de la situation ...

-Tu sais ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Sam, inquiet.

-Le virus Croatan, expliqua Dean. Il s'est répandu comme la peste sur toute la planète... des villes entières ont été infectés et détruites. En fait, il n'y plus qu'une poignée de survivants.

Dean ne préféra pas encore entrer dans les détails.

-Combien d'années ?

-5 ans...

-5 ans, répéta Sam... Mais et le colt ?

-Ils l'on retrouvé. La résistance qui s'est organisée contre Lucifer et son armée, précisa Dean, ils ont mis la main sur le colt. Je l'ai vu...

-Attends, tu veux dire que ... tu sais carrément où il est ? Le coupa Sam.

Son frère hocha la tête en signe de négation.

-Non, à en croire ce qu'ils m'ont dit, il a changé de place constamment. Impossible de savoir où il se trouve à notre époque.

-Une minute, comment ont-il pu connaître son existence ? S'étonna soudain Sam.

C'est vrai, l'arme de Samuel Colt n'était pas connu d'un grand nombre de personnes. Même dans le milieu des chasseurs, certains n'en avaient jamais entendu parler et pour la plus part des autres, cela tenait davantage du mythe que d'une arme bien réelle. Une jolie histoire certainement mais une légende rien de plus. En réalité ceux qui avait pu s'assurer de son existence étaient peu nombreux... vraiment peu nombreux

-J'étais là-bas, Expliqua finalement Dean, enfin je veux dire j'ai rencontré mon futur moi, en quelque sorte. Il y avait aussi Cas et Chuck... D'ailleurs tu aurais du voir ce Castiel. Il était à la limite flippant. Encore plus dépravé que moi. Je te promet notre Cas m'a manqué, il est peut être un peu coincé mais honnêtement je préfère nettement. D'ailleurs il n'était même plus un ange, il était devenu humain.

-Il a été déchu ? Demanda Sam étonné.

Il ne comprenait pas bien. Non pas que cela soit impossible, la rébellion de Castiel n'avait pas dû être franchement apprécié, mais s'il était encore tel qu'aujourd'hui, et vu comme Dean en parlait cela devait être le cas, cela n'était absolument pas cohérent avec ce qui s'était passé avec Anna qui avait dû en quelque sorte re-naître, pour devenir humaine.

-Pas vraiment. D'après lui ses pouvoirs ont disparus quand les autres se sont barrés. Et oui, tout ce beau monde à mis les voiles et ils ont laissés les humains se débrouiller.

-Je vois... Mais tu n'a vu personne d'autre : Bobby, Ellen, Jo... ? Interrogea le cadet qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter que son frère ne l'avait pas encore évoqué et cela n'augurait rien de bon.

-Bobby... je crois que... enfin j'ai voulu le retrouver mais le garage a été attaqué, et il n'a certainement eu aucune chance. Pour Ellen et Jo, je ne sais pas. Personne ne les a seulement évoquées. Pour tout dire j'ignore même si quelqu'un dans le camps les connaissait.

-Personne d'autre ? Insista Sam.

-Non... enfin de ce que j'ai vu. Sauf bien sûr si tu tiens compte de la voiture... si tu voyais dans quel état ils l'ont mise.

Dean savait qu'il ne faisait que reculer le moment où il devrait évoquer LE sujet, mais il avait encore besoin de ses quelques instants.

-J'en déduis que nous sommes restés chacun de notre coté... hasarda-t-a le cadet voyant que Dean ne se décidait pas à évoquer le sujet.

-En quelque sorte...

-C'est plus compliqué que ça ? Comprit Sam. Quoi ? Il m'est arrivé quelque chose ? ... Je suis mort ?

Devant l'air de plus en plus mal a l'aise Dean, Sam fut pris d'un doute terrible, il prit une inspiration avant de se lancer :

-J'ai dit oui, c'est ça ?

Le simple fait d'entendre ces mots paru insupportable à Dean. Quant son double lui avait dit que Sam était sans doute mort, sans qu'ils aient renouer contact était à la fois douloureux et difficile à entendre mais quand il lui avait révélé qu'en réalité Sam avait accepté la proposition de Lucifer... il ne pouvait trouvé de mot pour décrire ce qu'il avait ressentit.

Mais cela n'était encore rien en comparaison avec sa rencontre avec Lucifer, avec la douleur qui l'avait envahit à cet instant. Il avait demandé à Lucifer de le tuer et à ce moment il aurait réellement préférer mourir que de supporter une seconde de plus cette situation. Il ne voulait même plus y penser, ne plus jamais s'imaginer Lucifer sous les traits de Sam. Il aurait voulu effacer ces instants, oublier ce qu'il avait ressentit mais comment ?

Pour Sam, il n'était pas besoin que Dean confirme, un simple regard suffisait amplement, pour avoir la certitude qu'il avait visé juste. Comment est-on sensé réagir en apprenant ça ? Il ne pouvait pas le croire, il avait dû se passer quelque chose de terrible, il ne pouvait pas avoir cédé... ou alors Zacharia avait mentit, ce ne pouvait pas être l'avenir, juste un coup monté, un moyen de faire pression sur Dean. Ou alors une version très hypothétique de l'avenir...

Enfin cela expliquait au moins certaines choses...

-OK, je comprends... affirma lentement le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

-Tu comprends quoi ? Interrogea Dean un peu étonné que son frère n'ait pas réagit plus violemment à cette nouvelle. Il s'était attendu à ... enfin il ne savait pas réellement à quoi, mais certainement pas cette réaction ou plus tôt à cette absence de réaction.

-Ton changement de position, ton coup de teleph...

-Non. Le coupa Dean. Je crois pas que tu comprennes, Sam. C'est ... plus compliqué.

- Ça me paraît pourtant simple, non ? Je serais plus difficile à surveiller à distance. Insinua Sam.

-Sam... Murmura Dean.

Il ne voulait pas que son frère croit ça. Car avant tout autre chose, ce saut dans le temps avait été l'élément qui lui manquait pour se prouver qu'il avait tord de croire qu'ils devaient rester séparer. Il avait voulu faire marche arrière à de nombreuses reprises mais s'était toujours dit que ce qu'il voulait ne comptait pas, et qu'il devait s'en tenir à ce qui paraissait le plus raisonnable. Il avait voulu se convaincre qu'il avait fait le bon choix même si ce n'était pas le plus facile. Ce voyage lui avait fait comprendre son erreur : séparés ils n'étaient pas plus forts, au contraire. Ils devaient se retrouver ce qui signifiait non pas oublier ce qui s'était passé ou faire comme si cela ne s'était pas produit mais simplement apprendre à vivre avec, pardonner.

-Tu sais, c'est pas une critique. Ajouta Sam presque avec détachement. Après tout je l'ai bien libéré et...

-Arrête avec ça !. L'interrompit Dean qui avait malgré lui haussé le ton. Je suis tout aussi responsable que toi. Si je n'avais pas brisé le 1er sceau rien ne serait arrivé.

-Mais si je n'avais pas briser le dernier, peu importe que le premier sceau que tous les autres aient été brisés. Il serait resté dans sa cage. Admet le !

-Non... Personne ne pouvait savoir que se débarrassé de Lilith serait une mauvaise chose. Tu pensais bien faire ... on ne peut pas en dire autant de moi... ajouta-il plus bas.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ce que j'ai fait en Enfer, quelque soit la façon dont tu le prennes, on pourra jamais dire que je pensais bien faire.

-C'est n'importe quoi, tu étais en Enfer ! En ENFER, Dean. Bon sang, tu as tenu 30 ans. Personne ne...

-C'est différent, trancha Dean.

Il ne voulait pas d'excuses, il ne voulait pas entendre ça.

-Bon sang...Dean, s'emporta soudain le cadet. Admet le une bonne fois pour toute. S'il te plais. Tu crois que je peux t'en vouloir si tu me reproche d'avoir délivré le diable ? J'en m'en veux suffisamment pour ne reprocher à qui que ce soit d'en faire autant.

-Je confirme tu ne comprends vraiment rien. Lâcha Dean avec tristesse.

Son frère ne comprenait pas. Il ne lui en avait jamais voulu pour le dernier sceau. Qui auraient pu pensé que Lilith était le dernier sceau; sur ce coup les responsables étaient les anges qui avaient volontairement laissé faire... Non, ce qu'il avait du mal à accepter c'était la façon qu'avait eu Sam de mener sa croisade contre le Démon.

Son petit frère qui avait toujours été le centre de son univers, celui pour qui il aurait tout sacrifier sans hésité et sans le moindre regret, son petit l'avait volontairement mis de côté. Il ne pouvait se défaire de cette sensation d'avoir été abandonné par Sam alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant besoin de lui.

En suivant Rubby plutôt que lui, c'était comme s'il lui avait ôter l'une des dernières choses, peut être même l'unique chose, qui lui restait après l'Enfer, la confiance qui existait entre eux. Et cette confiance Dean en avait terriblement besoin, si Sam n'avait plus confiance en lui, comment le protéger ? Et si lui n'avait plus confiance en Sam cela revenait à vivre avec cette perpétuelle crainte qu'a tout moment son cadet pouvait l'abandonner à ou faire un énorme connerie.

Voilà ce qu'il avait tant de mal à oublier : cette sensation terrible d'avoir été trahi par la personne qui comptait le plus dans votre vie. Mais il voulait croire que tout pouvait se reconstruire leur relation avait toujours été leur force, leur faiblesse aussi sans aucun doute mais ils n'avaient plus rien d'autre. Ils étaient tout ce qu'ils leurs restaient.

-Écoute Sam, Reprit le jeune homme, calmement. Je vais te l'ai déjà dit. Peu importe à quel point tout ça peut tourner mal. On reste une famille, et ça ne changera pas. OK ?

Sam choisit de ne pas répondre.

-Sam ?

-Si ce n'est pas pour me surveiller, insista encore celui-ci, c'est quoi ? Pourquoi avoir dit qu'on se gardait humain ?

-Justement... j'ai dit « on », releva Dean après une dernière hésitation, je ne parlais pas que de toi, Sam. Ça veux pour moi aussi

-Je ne vois pas comm...

-J'ai recommencé à torturer... Lâcha soudainement l'aîné

-Quoi ? S'étrangla Sam se demandant un instant s'il avait bien comprit.

-Enfin pas moi, en tout cas pas vraiment ou pas encore, ajouta Dean avec difficulté, le « futur moi », il a recommencé à torturer...

Le cadet réprima un frisson. Il savait à quel point le sujet était pénible pour son frère et que le simple fait d'en parler faisait remonter de douloureux souvenirs.

Sam sentit sa colère fondre. S'imaginer en vaisseau de Lucifer était sans aucun doute aberrant, il ne pouvait ni ne voulait croire qu'il céderait, mais imaginer que Dean, ou celui qu'il allait devenir, s'impose une telle souffrance en replongeant volontairement dans ses cauchemars, l'était tout autant. Il ignorait ce qu'avait vu Dean dans les détails mais ça ne pouvait être qu'un monde ou tout espoir, si mince soit-il avait finit par disparaître. Sam pris alors conscience de ce qu'avait pu vivre son frère plongé dans un futur où son univers s'était écroulé.

-C'était des démons, des proches de Lucifer. Précisa Dean après quelques secondes. Mais peu importe ça ne change rien... Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas devenir ce que j'ai vu là bas, Sam... J'ai je l'ai vu descendre un homme de sang froid devant tout le camps et sans sourcilier. Juste parce qu'il le soupçonnait d'être infecté, c'était peut être vrai, j'en sais rien. En fait c'était sans doute vrai mais... cet homme était encore « humain » et il n'a pas hésité. Il n'a même pas eu l'air de ressentir quoique se soit. Il a aussi me convaincre d'accepter pour Mickaël, peut importe que la moitié de la planète y passe...

Sam n'osa pas intervenir, il sentait que Dean n'avait pas fini, qu'il avait juste besoin de ces quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

-Et c'est pas tout, reprit effectivement aîné, il a monter un plan pour atteindre Lucifer, un plan bidon qui a coûter la vie à plusieurs personnes, à des amis.. .Juste pour faire diversion. Tu te rends compte j'ai sacrifiédes vies pour faire diversion...

-Ce n'était pas toi ... murmura le cadet réellement peiné.

Non, celui dont parlait Dean n'était pas son frère. Il n'avait absolument rien en commun avec l'homme qu'était son aîné.

-Bon sang, parmi ces gens, il y avais Cas ... Comment j'ai pu lui faire ça ?

-Ce n'était pas toi, répéta plus fort Sam.

Plus l'histoire avançait, plus il trouvait que cela ressemblait de plus en plus à un scénario soigneusement mis en place. A croire qu'on avait choisit la moindre craintes, les pires cauchemars de Dean pour mettre en place le scénario catastrophe idéal. Tout était là : l'impossibilité de sauver les gens, son petit frère devenu un monstre, le retour à la torture, la disparition de Bobby et de tout ceux qui comptait pour lui parfois même par sa faute comme pour Castiel.

Non rien de manquait : de la destruction de sa voiture à la perte de son humanité. C'était presque trop.

-J'ai essayé Sam, continua l'aîné, j'ai essayé de le convaincre de renoncer. J'ai voulu l'empêcher mais ça n'a servit rien. Ce ... enfin « lui » ...il n'avait plus grand chose d'humain. Il était froid, comme sans émotion. Rien ne le touchait plus... Il n'avait tout simplement plus rien a perdre. Je ne veux pas devenir ça, Sam. Je refuse... Mais...

Il hésita quelques instants. Mais il devait être honnête jusqu'au bout.

-Mais c'est vrai aussi, avoua-t-il, que je n'ai aucune envie de te voir servir de costume à Lucifer. Je vais pas te mentir la dessus. C'est sans doute l'idée qui me terrifie le plus... mais pas que. Et il n'est pas question de surveiller qui que ce soit, mais la seule façon que je connais de faire face à tout ce bordel c'est ensemble. J'ai peut être cru ou voulu croire le contraire mais c'est des conneries. Peut être qu'on a aucune chance de gagner, je sais pas, mais si on a une de rester humains, je ne veux pas la gâcher, ni pour toi, ni pour pour moi ...

- Je comprends. Répondit simplement Sam

Il espérait que cette fois Dean le croirait et au fin sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de son aîné il su que c'était le cas.

Bien sûr que tout n'était pas réglé, il faudrait du temps pour réellement partir de zéro mais en avoir envie était déjà un bon début. Peut être plus que ce qu'il avait espéré. Et quoique qu'il puisse arrivé et peu importe le temps qu'il faudrait, il prouverai à Dean qu'il pouvait toujours avoir pleine et entière confiance en lui mais aussi et c'était tout aussi important que lui-même avait conservé foi en son grand frère.


End file.
